Yellow Future
by HeartBenny
Summary: Rin is a time traveler from the future. Len is a boy from his present, her past. To complete her training Rin has travel back in time and complete the task she was assigned. Many things go wrong. Little does she know Len has the same dream as her task. To complete it, she needs his help. If she fails to complete it, she will be sent to the ultimate past, the place everyone fears.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Rin's POV**

**Year: 2114**

"Are you ready?" my pink haired headmaster asked me.

"Yes." I answered, impatiently waiting for when I could go and begin my assignment.

"Now I want to warn you about what may happen if something goes wrong. When going through space-time, be careful that nothing bumps you off course, viruses in your computer system could potentially cause you to be sent to the wrong time period. If that happens, click the distress button and our expert time travelers will come and rescue you. If you hit the button and are not in peril then you will be kicked out of the academy and will not receive your license. Do you understand?"

I nodded, wanting her to hurry up so I could go. The stress was killing me.

"There are five things to remember when time traveling. Recite them."

"Step One, Never tell anyone you are from the future." Obviously, that's a crime here in the city of Crypton. If anyone from the past finds out, you are immediately transported home, the poor person's memory is erased, and you get stripped of your license. " Step Two, Don't talk to people unless necessary. Step Three, Never time travel in public. Step Four, Never lose sight of your computer. Because if you do, you cannot get home and are stuck in that time period until you die."

"And the last one?" Headmistress asked.

I gulped nervously, "Never fall in love." Everyone knew that is you were to fall in love with someone from the past, you wouldn't be stripped of your license but you could never go back to the future. Even if you tried, your computer is made based off of the user's personality; thus the emotion love would block the function to travel back into the future. If you wanted to you would be able to go into the past further than where you previously are, but you wouldn't be able to return. If the time travel officials find out, then you will be imprisoned and have to face the ultimate sentence. Being sent to a place where no space-time exists.

"Very good, you pass the speaking part of the test. Now we've modified your computer so it will work in your time period. The settings have been modified accordingly. Now here is the envelope with your assignment. Once you've gotten to your space pod where you and the rest of your classmate's will be dispersed, you may look at it. Once in the space-time warp you will need to direct your powers to travel to the proper period. If something may happen, such as you get stuck in the wrong time period, stay there and complete your assignment. Your computer will not work unless you adjust it manually so take your time and learn as much information as you can. Once your computer is adjusted you can return home and not complete the assignment, stay in that time period and continue working, or you may travel to your designated area and start there. Also, remember that if you fail your assignment you will be sent to the ultimate past, no exceptions." Headmistress said.

"Yes Headmistress. I will not let you down." I bowed and left her office. I couldn't help wondering what my assignment was. "I hope it's something exciting." I though aloud to myself.

I am Rin Kagami. A Year 10 at Roshiin Yuukai Academy. The academy is a place where you can train to become a full fledged time traveler. That has been my dream since I was a little girl. I would sit for hours day dreaming about where I would go in the world. My favorite color is yellow, I love oranges, and I always wear a white bow on my head. Yes I know it makes me look like a bunny but bunnies are adorable. My mother gave it to me before she died when I was six. She and my father were two of the best time travelers of their generation so to make them proud I'm going to become one too. I also like to sing, I sound terrible though, and I have a strange fascination with something from the early 2000's. A road roller I think it was called. Yep. They are just so cool. But enough about me I have to get to the space pod.

While walking through the academy I took the time to take in my surroundings which had become so familiar over the years. Soon I would be leaving them and not returning for who knows long.

I walked over to the history wing of the academy. On display was a long informational reading about our academy's history.

_Roshiin Yuukai Academy has been the number one academy for time travelers for 50 years running. It was founded by Tei Sukone after she decided to jump into a giant, abandoned nuclear reactor in 2064. Instead of dieing, she was blessed to time travel by simply thinking about where to travel to. She realized her passion for this and soon decided to teach others how to time travel as well. So she turned the reactor in our beautiful academy for this purpose. She set up the academy's academic ideals and became the first Headmistress. Since then, our students have developed tools for enhancing space-time waves allowing them to travel through time easier and more efficiently. For example, our handheld mini computers. When Headmistress Sukone died, she passed on a new generation. She brought the future to what it is today. The academy stands as a symbol of hope, dreams, endurance, and hard workmanship. The academy has prospered ever since._

What I wondered was why jump into a reactor anyway. I mean, what's the point? There is a 50% chance you will die, 25% you will live, and a 25% chance you will live with new, strange powers. So why bother? We have everything we need already… but wait Rin, this was 2064 we are talking about…. things were very different then. Right….

"Final call for Year 10 time travelers. I repeat, final call for Year 10 time travelers." the Headmistress said into the academy's sound system.

"Crap! I gotta run! Why was I wasting my time here, if I'm late I won't become a full fledged traveler. Ohnononononooooooo~!" I quickly sprinted towards the space pod. I ran in and felt everyone's eyes burning on me. I felt self conscious. Then I noticed a certain someone in the middle of my classmates.

Miku Hatsune….. my worst enemy. When we were young girls we used to be friends. Weird how time changes. But back to the point. We've been rivals ever since we started school here back as Year Ones. Ten years ago….. when we were four. We met then and became friends but soon after about three months realized that we were the two best students in the class and our ego's got the better of us. Since then we've been competing over grades, social like things, and looks.

Miku was about 158 cm tall, or 5.2 feet, 42 kg/ 93 lbs, is a B-cup, and had long, teal twin tails that every girl was envious of. She also had one of the best singing voices in the academy. I on the other hand, I am 152 cm/ 5 ft (basically a shortie), 43 kg/ 94.79 lbs (I need to go on a diet and stop living off of oranges), I'm an A-cup (forever and always), and short, choppy blond hair that I always top off with my signature white, bunny-ear looking bow. I liked to sing as well, but in my opinion, Miku is way better than me. But don't tell her I said that. But didn't I already tell you about myself? Well, second times a charm, or however that saying goes.

"So Rin….. what's your assignment? Mine is traveling to the year 2013 and becoming a famous popstar. Obviously they recognized my talents and thought that the assignment was perfect! So what's yours? Probably going back to cavemen times and learning how to act like a smelly gorilla. Oh wait, you don't have to because you've perfected that already. Hahahahahaha~!" Miku bragged in my face. She then laughed like an idiot. I ignored her but everyone could tell I was irritated.

But my assignment! I totally forgot to look at it. And I'm allowed to now yay!

I took my envelope and opened eager to read it's contents. The envelope was a very formal looking one. I mean come on, it was sealed with the academy logo seal. Now that's official. Anyway that's not the point. I took out the letter and began to read it. It said and I quote:

_Dear Rin Kagami,_

_ Congratulations on becoming a Year 10 student here at the academy. You are now at the academy's highest level of education. Like every Year 10 at the academy, to become a full time traveler, you need to travel back in time and complete you designated assignment. You will find you assignment enclosed below._

_ Best Of Luck,_

_ Luka Megurine; Headmistress_

The was another sheet of paper in the envelope. With shaking hands I unfolded and opened it. It said;

_Rin Kagami, you will be traveling to the year 2039. Your assignment is to become a famous singer. After hearing your voice and judging your abilities, we though that this was an appropriate assignment. Your computer is already set up. Please do your best._

"No way, your a singer too? Whatever, we are in different time periods so no doubt you will not be out staged by my amazing talents. I bet people in your era will still be talking about the great Miku Hatsune!" Miku boasted, obviously trying to get on my bad side.

"Urg whatever Miku, now can you move? I'm trying to get to my seat so I'll be ready for when we are dismissed." I huffed.

"Why don't you just go sit with your friends… oh wait! That's right you don't have any!" Miku laughed in my face.

"Why you lit-!"

"Everyone, please take your seats. The pod is about to be released. Once in the space-time warp please use your computer to safely guide you to your designated era. Good luck to you all!" The Headmistress said.

Suddenly everything went black. I could still feel my classmate's around me. This was normal in time travel, but of course we've only gone at the most a few years back into the past for training purposes, so this was entirely different. The blackness soon turned into a variety of colors, misty fog was dancing at my feet.

I was here. I took out my computer ready to go but then a teal blob bumped into me.

"Hey Hatsune!" I snapped. "Stay away from me when I time travel. I don't need you sending me back 50 million years." I started to type in all the needed information but Miku shoved me.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do." She stated.

I give up. I'll wait until she is gone to go. Or… hmm.…. what if I somehow use my computer to hack into hers and make her travel back 50 million years ago. Sweet, sweet revenge….. mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha…. I mean… uh…oh look a bunny. Teeheeheehee….yeah?…no…..

Miku started to type in her information. I on the other hand quickly did my password and used my awesome orange powers to easily hack into her system. Wait…. oranges… MY ORANGES! What if they don't have them in the past. What is 2039 in an orangeless place! I'd die and come straight home right away. I don't want to become a time traveler if means giving up my precious oranges! No! Snap out of it Rin! Your on a mission!

I had to type in the year she was going to in order for it to work. So I typed 2013 on the screen and just as I did that, some idiot kid, I don't know who and I don't care who, bumped into me from the back and I fell. As I was falling I noticed that Miku was already gone. Well Schist. My plan backfired. When I get up I'm going to send that kid to the moon by way of my foot!

Suddenly, everything went white. Tiny, golden sparkles flew around me and I just realized I was flying into this tunnel thing. Oh crap… I didn't just do what I think I did right? I looked down a my computer screen.

_2013 commencing. Travel status: Impossible to return once entered tunnel._

I must've hit the travel to/enter button when I fell. Dang nabbit! GRRRRRRRRR. I looked around. Well dang I'm that foretold tunnel. Lights swirled around me and firework like things were going off. It was actually very hard to describe because it was so beautiful.

I must've been floating around for like a year! Ok maybe it was only two to three days but you get bored quickly when all you have to do is adjust your bow, clips, and play Cyber Temple Run on your computer. I think it took me longer to get there because my computer was still adjusting to changes. 'SIGH'. Soon enough this big, bright, circle-shaped light appeared at the end of the tunnel. And no, I didn't just die and are on my way to heaven. I don't think I fell THAT hard. The light came closer and closer until I was right up against it. That's when I stopped hurling through the space-time warp. I almost crashed and went through who knows what to who knows where.

The light felt warm and I felt this weird sensation. Like I was supposed to be here. I could tell something big was about to happen. I took a deep breath, clenched my fists, and walked into the light. When I did I heard my computer say, "Current location: Tokyo, Japan. Year: 2013."

I felt myself falling and I noticed there were what are called "Sakura Trees" all around me. 'Oh yeah' I though to myself. 'There are a ton of these here' I then noticed a boy about my ag- wait screw that, he's probably like 70 years older than me in my era. But anyhow I was about to crash onto him. He suddenly looked up with a face of wonder, amazement, and shock. Then I landed on him and we fell to the ground.

And that was the day, that my life changed. For better, for worse, no one can tell. But it was that meeting that turned my life upside down.

**Len's POV**

**Year: 2013**

"Lennnnnnnnnn~! If you don't wake up you are going to be late for school!" My mother called to me. Meanwhile my banana alarm clock was going off. What was that? Why do I have a banana alarm clock? Why don't YOU have one? I mean, banana's are the best friggin' fruit in the world. Oranges a close second if I had to pick.

Oh I'm Len Ne. At your service. I'm gonna tell you some stuff about myself and your gonna listen cus' I'm awesome. So yeah. Ok I'm a 14 year old freshman at Yamaha High School. Yes the same Yamaha as in the manager of the ever so popular Vocaloids. Today is the first day, yayyyyyy. I'm actually pretty short for my age I guess, only 156 cm/5'1.4" ft. tall, and I weigh 47 kg/103lbs. Probably from all those bananas. Did I mention I like bananas? So anyway I'm blond and my hair goes to above my shoulders, but I wear in a ponytail otherwise I'd look like a girl. I mean, I kinda have a girly face but I'M NOT, AND I REPEAT NOT, A GIRL! PEOPLE EVEN CALL ME SHOTA! I'M NOT A SHOTA! I AM A MAN!

Umm… let's see…. oh I love bananas, my favorite color is yellow, I think road rollers are awesome, and I love bananas. Oh yeah! I love bananas! I'm just your average kid who has a banana obsession. But other than that I'm completely normal. Except for the fact that I'm a guy and I love to sing but I can sing freakishly high. I'm a guy but I can some notes that even girls can't. So I don't sing unless I'm home alone. Which is often because my mom and dad work a lot and are always away on business.

Back to singing. My dream is to become a Vocaloid. I know what your thinking, "Lenn~ with your good looks, amazing personality, and body you can be anything. Why a singer?" Well I'll tell you. When I was little I was home alone because my parents were on a trip. So I went down to the park to play for a bit. I sat down on a bench and started singing without realizing it. I hardly sang back then because all the boys made fun of me. This little girl came over and told me that I had a great voice. She smiled and I could tell I probably blushed. Then she just disappeared. I was surprised but hey this is Japan. ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. She was my first love and now I sing because of her. Just not often in public.

Just then it hit me. "HOLYCRAPI'MGONNABELATEFORSCHOOLIDIDN'TREALIZETHETIMEBECAUSEIWASTA LKINGTORANDOMPEOPLEWHOARESTA LKINGMEJUSTCUS'ANDNOWI'MGONNABELATEEEEEE~!" I shrieked. **(A/N: holy crap I'm gonna be late for school I didn't realize the time because I was talking to random people who are stalking me just cus' and now I'm gonna be lateeeeee!) **I quickly put on my uniform and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and stuff. Then I ran downstairs and grabbed a banana and ran out the door.

"That kid always is causing trouble." Lily, my mom, said. "He is such a handful."

"I agree. And what's with that banana obsession? It's a fruit. You eat it. There. Done. No need to make a shrine to it your closet." my father Leon grumbled.

Not that I heard any of that though. I stood there for a while on my front porch with the sunshine on my face. I closed my eyes and listened to the surrounding nature. I could tell something important was going to happen today. I could feel it.

As I started walking towards school i noticed something on the wall I walk by. It was a giant poster advertising Vocaloid. I ran over to look at it after making sure there was no one in sight. The poster itself was white with a lot of writing. And to the right of it was none other than singing sensation Miku Hatsune. She only joined Vocaloid about a day or two ago and is already so famous! I envy her. But then again, she has a really nice voice so she kinda deserves to be in. Just saying.

Anyhoo, the poster said that coming up in two weeks Yamaha was going to be holding open auditions for new members. My eyes turned as big as plates when I read this. I was literally flailing my arms like an idiot in my happiness! Yamaha only held auditions every few years or so and they were really hard to get into! I immediately wrote down all the information, stuffed it into my pocket, and hurriedly continued to school. I decided to take the path that was surrounded by Sakura trees since it was quicker and I was already late.

Maybe, just maybe, that girl will be there. I mean I didn't tell you this but she said she loved to sing as well and wanted to become a singer so she could share her voice to the world and make everyone happy. I mean, how sweet is that? But I really hope to meet her again. Then maybe, I could tell her thank you and that I loved her.

Suddenly I heard this loud pop and in the sky there was this very bright flash. Something came out from the middle of it. It looked like.… a girl? She was wearing a black and white outfit, black one side, and white the other. Then they switched towards the bottom of the dress. On her chest was a yellow bow and on her feet were these black boots that ran up to the middle of her thighs with a yellow line going up the front of each. The look was completed with a huge white bow on her head that reminded me of …..bunny ears?

So as I was saying she was falling to the ground. I just kept staring at her, wondering how she got into the sky in the first place, what was that light, and I was afraid that she was going to land hard and hurt herself. The it hit me, she was directly above me. Falling. With me under her. I just realized this and she was about ten feet away from landing. Then suddenly, she fell onto me and we both landed on the ground. It hurt but I'm slightly relieved that she wasn't hurt that much. Slowly she lifted her head and looked at me straight in the face with her big, beautiful, ocean blue eyes. I felt a blush coming on.

And that was the day, that my life changed. For better, for worse, no one can tell. But it was that meeting that turned my life upside down.

**Prologue Fin.**

**Hey guys! I'm LittleMissAwesum14! Please call me LittleMissAwesum-chan. :D Thank you for reading my fan fiction. It's my very first one! [VICTORY POSE!] I hope you all enjoyed as much as I did writing it. So anyhow I'm thinking about making this at least… 20 chapters or so? Maybe 30.. depending on feedback and my social life. Oh what Rin is wearing is her Meltdown costume. A very appropriate uniform for Roshiin Yuukai Academy huh? And the mini handheld computer's are based off of Nina's PC from Ultra Maniac. :D It looks kinda like an electronic dictionary. You type in the stuff and you can travel to different time periods based on your academic ability. When I was bored I made one out of a box once…. it was an epic fail /._.\' Does Tei seem like the kind to jump into a nuclear reactor? I though so. But seriously is it just me? And I hope you figured out that the headmistress was Luka before I said anything. She seem's like the headmistress type. the 2 '' things around words mean a though and "" mean talking. And I made up Cyber Temple Run. It's like normal T.R. but futuristic and spacey-ish. Schist is a type of rock. Instead of saying sh*t, my earth science teacher say Schist. Then we all laugh because we know what she really means :P To send someone to the moon by way of your foot is what my health teacher threatened to do to us last year if we got all cray-cray on her. One kid was threatened soooooo many times. **

** So how are all of you? I'm doing well. I hope you all had a nice new year. Yeah I know, I'm like three weeks late. IT'S THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS!**

** So I just wanted to say that if you liked my story (prologue actually) please review and follow it! Or even just favorite it. It make me very happy. Of course I would mention you the next chapter and check out your stories as well. Just let me know the title and what it's about. Oh and if you review now I'll give you a reward. Anyone like pie? It's pie flavored ;) **

** Oh yeah before I forget! No I do not own Vocaloid. Now if you'll excuse me there is an emo corner of depression over there with my name on it. **

** Thank you so much! Please continue to support me and don't forget to review! :DDDDDDDDD **

** I lurve you my little love muffins! **

** LOVE- LittleMissAwesum14 :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of Fate**

**Rin's POV**

**Year 2013**

"Ouch, that hurt~!" I exclaimed as I rubbed the back of my head. The boy just continued to stare at me as if I was an alien or something. Sorry buddy but no beef. Close though…kinda….. Suddenly I noticed the position we were in.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Are you okay? I'm very sorry for landing on you!" I said to him looking at the ground in embarrassment. He just stood up and held out his hand for me to get up. Naturally I took it. 'So warm' I thought.

"It's fine. No harm done. My name is Len Ne. What's yours?" He asked me.

"Me? I'm Rin Kagami. Nice to meet you! Are you sure your okay?" I replied. I know I weigh a lot for a girl so I feel as if I had hurt him.

"Yes, I'm sure. No need to worry. Oh crap…. I gotta get to school. Are you going too?" He asked me with a look of confusion. "Because I've never seen that school uniform around here before." School? Ah- yes. Children of the past go to school where they learn things like literature, languages, physical education, and so on. Very different in the future my friends. I think I'm going to enroll in this school he talks about. It would be a good opportunity to add information about this time period into my computer!

"Yes, I am going to school. I am a new student. Do you mind if I tag along with you. As you can tell I'm a bit lost." I told Len.

"Sure thing follow me" With that he took my hand and we ran in the direction this school was located. When we got there I quickly took a picture of it with my computer before Len could notice. It was a nice school I'll admit….for the past….

The school was a big, white, tall building with four floors and many windows. The gym was to the side and all the sports fields and courts were in the back along with the pool and the school garden. 'Yamaha High School huh?' I thought. Sound interesting.

Len and I walked inside. People were staring at us. Was it because of my outfit or because Len was still holding my hand? Whichever reason though those stares were making me uncomfortable. Finally I got the courage to tell him about his hand.

"Umm….Len? Your…y-your still holding m-my hand." I stuttered. What? I don't stutter…. what's wrong with me? Am I sick. Oh no he's looking at me. My face is turning red. Do I have a fever? I hope not. I don't want everyone here thinking I'm a sick freak.

"Oh umm… I'm sorry. I'll let go." And as promised he did. Turning red in the face as well. Oh no, if I'm sick I don't want to get him sick too! This day is not going well…..

**Len POV**

"Hey Len. Where are we going?" Rin asked me.

"I'm bringing you to the main office so we can get your schedule, locker combo, locker number, and homeroom. Why?" I responded. She then whipped out a little… computer electronic dictionary thing and frantically typed things in it.

"Hey what's that?" I asked her. I think electronicy things are cool.

"This is a little handheld computer thing. I got it in…..America, where…I …umm… transferred from. "Oh cool." Well we are here at the office. You go on ahead inside and I will wait for you out here okay?" And with that I pushed her inside.

**Rin POV**

When Len asked me what I was doing I got so flustered. I told him I was doing nothing but….. I was actually sending in my transfer student application. So now the school was expecting me. Then I walked into, actually I was forced into, this room. There was a lady there waiting for me. She had long light pinkish hair and was wearing a helmet with… kitty ears? Well who am I to judge? I'm wearing a bow that makes me look like I'm a bunny.

"Hello you must be Rin, our new transfer student. I have your things right over here. I am the principal Nekomura-san. But please just call me Iroha-san." Iroha-san said. She went into a little room and came back with some paper and a uniform.

"You may change over there if you wish to. After that you may leave and go to your homeroom. Have a nice day."

I changed quickly, eager to get back to Len. My uniform was a skirt that went to the middle of my thighs, it had a red and brown plaid pattern, my shirt was a white short sleeved Oxford shirt, and over that I wore a navy blue sweater vest with the school's logo on it. It was cute I had to admit.

I walked out to Len and he started turning red again. Oh no is the sickness spreading?! He took the paper from me and read over it. He then walked away beckoning me to follow. We stopped in front of some lockers.

"This one is yours Rin. Here's your combination." He stepped back and I tried it out. It was like an old fashioned model of the lockers at my school. My combination was 14-12-27. After many attempts I finally opened it. : ) In it were all my books and essentials. I then took out my schedule to look to see what I needed for first period.

"Hey we have the same schedule! That means we must be in the same homeroom as well!" Len exclaimed. "Oh and we have Earth Science first." I nodded and took out my lab book, review book, textbook, and binder. Len then showed me the way to our homeroom. He told me to wait outside so I could be called in. Apparently it was the first day of school, but everyone came from the same middle school and knew each other so I still had to wait outside.

"Arggggggg when is the damn teacher going to open the frickin' dooooooor!" I mumble-screamed to myself. I then found myself on the floor and heard many people giggling. Turns out I was leaning on the door and the teacher opened it. Oh god I'm so embarrassed. To my surprise Len was just looking at me with concern. I thought he would be laughing too. No bad Rin, Len is a nice guy…. DON'T THINK BAD OF HIM!

Then I walked up to the front of the room to introduce myself. "Hello, my name is Rin Kagami. I am please to meet you. I hope we can all be friends." I hope I didn't sound weird, or do I look weird. They are all staring at me. "Ms. Kagami?" The teacher…um… Kiyoteru-sensei said. "You may sit next to Len Ne over there. Len raise your hand." Len did and in the process turned a shade of pink. I seriously need to talk about him about proper health care.

I walked over to my seat and saw a note on my desk. I opened it and it said,

_Hey Rin. Are you okay? I'm very sorry I didn't warn you that the teacher opens the door. I hope you aren't mad at me. _I took a glance at Len and he was staring at me so intently. I smiled at him, took out a pen, and wrote my reply._ Don't worry Len. I'm fine and it's not your fault. I would never be mad at you. You are too sweet and kind and you care to much or me to be mad at you. So don't worry about me I'm fine. LOVE- Rin._

I snuck it onto his desk without Kiyoteru-sensei noticing. Len saw and unfolded it carefully and slowly. Come on Len you're a big boy! A little piece of paper isn't going to bite you. It's not like at the last second I had put a bomb in there. I'm smarter than that. Everyone knows that you plant a timer bomb then make sure you're a respectable distance away from it before it goes off… Anyhoo Len started to read the letter and turned a shad of red. Oh god he's turning red now? Is that worse than pink?

Len leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Thank you." This time I was the one to turn pink, or was I red? I've never turned pink before. No friends or family back home remember? I think,… I think I like being here near Len. He makes me feel safe for some reason.

"RIN KAGAMI ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!" Kiyoteru-sensei yelled to me from the front of the room. Mehhhh that's to long…. I'll call him Ki-ru. That's shorter. Oh yeah, he was yelling at me. "I'm sorry Ki-ru, I mean Kiyoteru-sensei. Umm what subject are we studying and what page are we on?" Everyone laughed at me again. "We are currently studying Earth Science and we are on page 13 in the textbook and are going over density and the likes. Please start paying more attention." Outer Rin: "Ok sensei I'm very sorry." Inner Rin: "LEAVE ME THE FIRETRUCK ALONE SO I CAN FOCUS ON MY TIME TRAVEL STUIDES OF THIS WORLD YOU BASTARD."

After a long 40 minutes of that, Literature, and Math, we got a break time and then lunch. I had to go to the cafeteria and buy something. Luckily, I had some money from this time period on me. I had gotten it from my parents a long time ago and just kept it as a lucky charm. Never knew it would actually serve a purpose and have value to me. Well you learn new things everyday.

So I bought an orange and some orange juice and went outside and sat on a bench. I was in the middle of peeling my orange when a girl approached me. "Hey Rin, my name is Teto. We're in the same math class." Huh, this girl had her fushia-ish hair up in to very curly pigtails. They looked kinda like drills, but I won't say that because it's rude. "Hey, nice to met you. I like your hair, your pigtails are very cute." She looked at me strangely for a second. Then out of nowhere she glomped me and started squeezing the life outta me. "OMG thankyouthankyouthankyou.! You are the first person who didn't call them drills. I like you. Let's be friends. You are too cute and I love your bow. But not as much as I love French bread. MOAR FRENCH BREAD! Welp I gotta go so see ya around!" Then she ran off like a maniac singing Pretty Cure along the way. I decided that she is crazy and left it at that. Now back to my orange. Suddenly I heard more footsteps behind me. I turned around like a mad woman thinking it was Teto who was going to squeeze the life out of me again.

Turns out it was Len. "Hey Rin, I'm sorry if I scared you. May I please sit with you?" He asked me very politely. "Of course Len. Go ahead." He sat and we talked for a while about what we liked to do and things like that. Turns out he likes bananas and singing. I think I'm starting to like him more.

"Hey Len. Why is it during class your face kept turning pink and red. Are you sick? I noticed it happen around me most often and I hope I'm not causing you any sickness or anything." He looked at me and turned red. Then he looked away and said, "Well. people turn red and pink when they are around someone they like and think are cute. I think that your very cute and yeah….." Oh that's why. Phew I'm glad he's not sick. "But then why don't I turn red that often around you? I mean, I think you are adorable and I like you a lot because you are my first friend but I don't seem to change colors." I looked up at him. "Well. it's an involuntary thing that happens and you can't control it. But umm hey Rin, do you wanna change the subject?" "Ok sure!" I agreed.

Then Len looked me in the eye all serious like and said, "What was that this morning. When you fell from the sky out of that light. Where did you come from and why were you dressed in those crazy clothes?"

I froze right there. How do I explain it to him without telling him?! If I tell him directly I will be sent home like that!

"Umm….well…. you see…..funny story actually...heehee.."

**Chapter 1 Fin.**

** Hey again! I uploaded the 1****st**** chapter! Yayyyyyyyyyy. As of now at least 16 people have looked at my story! Thank you so much! I've gotten no reviews or anything but as long as people look and read my story I know I'm being appreciated. **

** So thank you for clicking on my story! I hope to update again in a day or two. Leave a review telling me how my story was and if you want, after that you can tell me the title of your story and I will check it out! Remember if you have a rawr141414 following, favoriting, reviewing, or has pm'd you or anything like that, it's me on my other account that I only use for those purposes :D **

** SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF FRENCH BREAD!**

**Teto: "I'LL REVIEW! WHERE'S MAH BREAD?"**

**Me: "NO BAD TETO DOWN, DOWN!"**

** Sorry about that. Please review! I want at least 1 review before I update! Thank you so much! have a nice day!**

**LOVE- LittleMissAwesum14 :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ish me : ) Here's chapter 3! I noticed that a lot of people are looking at my story and my profile from all over the world. I thank you for that. GO WORLD NATIONS! XD But so far I only have 2 reviews and one is from my friend I told to review! So please read and review this chapter! I want at least 1-3 please if it's not to much to ask! Thank you all! You guys are awesome and I thank you for your support!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Vocaloid, I most likely never will, and yeah that's it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Should I Tell Him?**

**Unknown POV**

**Year: Unknown**

"Rin Kagami huh? It seems as if she's in a predicament. Let's test her. If she is truly who we believe her to be then she will be able to accomplish this."

"But master! She is still young! She is not aware of the power she posses! She could cause a major disruption in each time-space plane. If she where to do that… time would cease to exist and we'd have to use all our strength to save it!"

"I am well aware of that. I will hack her computer. I will communicate with her through it and help her develop her powers. Then we can use her for our experiment. You are to go and infiltrate her new school, gather data for me, and keep an eye on Miss Kagami. When she's ready…. we will use her."

"Of course. If that is what master wishes then so be it. I will go get ready and begin downloading data in the main system. I will connect with you when I am ready." Then my minion left.

"Get ready my puppet. Rin, you are about to become the main player in the game of Time….."

**Rin POV**

**Year: 2013**

"Umm….well…. you see…..funny story actually...heehee.." How am I going to get out of this? Lie? I think it's my best option. But what do I say? I'm so bad when it comes to words! I got! "Well I…was…I was practicing skydiving!" I said a little to loudly and quickly. "Skydiving? Then why didn't you have a parachute?" Is this CSI? But duh I forgot. You need a parachute to skydive. Grarrrr I'm such an idiot! "Umm… there's a perfectly good reason for that. Haha you'll find it a very good reason. Just give me a minute to think about it okay?" Ok if I don't tell him, Len will hate me. If I do tell him, I risk the chance of going back home and never seeing him again. But then again it's a 50/50 percent chance.

"Rin…believe in yourself." Holy crap what is that? 'Are you my conscience?' "No Rin. You do not need to know who I am. But trust me is all I can say. I can help you channel your powers so that if you do tell this boy, the officials will never find out. Are you ready?" 'Telling Len? Without getting in trouble? I'm there!' "Ok good. Now just believe in yourself and transmit your space-time wavelength into your computer. Then tell him and I'll do the rest." 'Ok I got it. I'm ready.' "Then let's begin." I closed my eyes and began transmitting. It's not hard, but it's a weird kind of tingling feeling. I took a deep breath and faced Len.

"Len if I tell you the truth do you promise that you'll believe me, not get freaked out, and continue to be my friend?" "Of course Rin. Just try me." Ok here goes…. "Well hello Len. My name is Rin Kagami and I am a time travel from the year 2114. I am a Year 10 at Roshiin Yuukai Academy, a preparatory school for to-be time travelers. All Year 10's have to travel to the past and complete and assignment. My assignment is to become a singer. I was supposed to travel to the year 2039 but for reasons that will not be mentioned I accidentally wound up in this time plane. Once I complete gathering my data I have the options of returning home, beginning my assignment in 2039, or staying in this time period and completing the assignment here. I am still deciding on what to do. The outfit you saw me in was the school uniform for the academy. So you weren't exactly wrong when you said it was a uniform. I'm sorry for forcing all this on you. I hope you believe me and we can still be friends." I closed my eyes, trembling waiting for the officials to whisk me away. "Don't worry Rin." It was that voice again. "Your safe and no one knows. I'll talk to you later." Huh… well I'm safe and that is all that matters.

"So you're a time traveler? And you need to become a singer? If that's the case then stick with me. You can bunk with me at my house, sorry I'm just guessing you probably need a place to stay. You can stay in this time period and complete your assignment thing here. Ironic how this morning before I met you I saw a poster that had auditions to become a Vocaloid. A Vocaloid is a famous popstar group here. Have you heard of Miku Hatsune? She's in it." I tensed at the name. "Did you say….Miku Hatsune? As in THE Miku Hatsune?" "I did why?" "Well because of her I'm stick in this time period-well actually it was partially my fault and the fault of some other kid, but it was mostly her fault! Oh yeah… she's from the future too and got stuck with the same assignment as me just in a different time plane." He looked thoughtfully at me with a weird kind of expression. "Well we'll just have to go to the auditions, get in, and become more famous then her okay?"

**Len POV**

"Well we'll just have to go to the auditions, get in, and become more famous then her okay?" I said. "Hey Rin. Do you…would you… DO YOU WANT TO BECOME MY SINGING PARTNER?" I asked. Oh crap. I don't even know what here voice sounds like. I hope it's good. I don't mean to brag but I have a good voice and don't want anyone to drag me down. "Yeah I would love that." she said while smiling. Oh mah gerd she's too cute. I had to resist glomping her. I can see why Teto would do so. Suddenly the bell rang signaling we would have to go back to class. "Hey we'll talk more after school ok?" I told her. She nodded and we went back to our class, which btw is class 1-B. The smarter than your average student but not as smart as class 1-A class.

On the way to class I quickly ate my beautiful banana. Then the rest of the day was a blur. Bananas can do that to you. Cause blurs. You know. Hey it's normal here in Japan. Just as normal as seeing a McDonald's in every town in America. Same difference.

After school Rin and I planned to make a plan and practice some singing at my house. So on the walk home I had to warn her about a few things. "Ok Rin, I just want to warn you that my mother has always wanted a daughter. So she will be like a grown up version of Teto. She will love you and want to treat you like a princess. Trust me when we get home, she will ask who you are, why you are there, how long you are staying, then she will kidnap you and go buy you stuff. I'm not joking." I said in the most serious voice I could muster. "I don't mind. I think it's sweet. I'll be happy to go buy things with her. I mean, I haven't had a mom for eight years so it will be nice for a change. Trust me it'll be fine." She did that smile again. Oh my god she's so cute. My mom is gonna go wacko for her. "My dad is kind of a go with the flow guy. That's why he and my mom go so well together. The psychopath and the calm dude. It works I guess. But my dad won't freak out over you I promise. At least I hope. I mean, he doesn't freak out over me or anything." I started to ramble on about my family until we finally reached my front door. Here goes nothing.

"Mom~ Dad~ I'm home! I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend who's going to stay with us for a while!" I yelled into the house. Rin and I took off our shoes and walked into the kitchen. As expected my dad was there reading the newspaper and my mom was baking what smelled like burnt cookies. "Ok hon who is it- OH HOLY MOTHER MARY SHE'S ADORABLE!" Rin looked down obviously embarrassed. "Len who is this, how long is she staying, and why is she here?" I looked at Rin and gave her a 'I told you so' face. "Well this is Rin Kagami one of my friends from school. She's here because she doesn't have a place to stay and she doesn't have a family, and she will be staying for as long as she wants-ACK! Don't cry mom!" My mom was in tears from Rin's 'sob story', obviously not caring that in the background the cookies were on fire. "That is so sad~~~~~~~! Ok sweetie! From now on we will be your new family! I'm Lily, my husband is Leon, and you already know Len. Please make yourself at home!" She yelled cheerfully. Seriously, this woman would be optimistic even if her puppy died. "Thank you so much Mrs. Ne. I promise I won't be a burden." Rin said while bowing. "Oh please just call me Lily. Is it all right if I call you Rin-chan?" My mother responded. "Of course." Rin replied. Meanwhile I was in the background using a fire extinguisher on the flaming stove. My dad who was used to situations like this was just relaxing with his newspaper. Lucky him.

Rin looked at me and came over. "Len? Would you like me to help you with that?" I nodded and she discarded the burnt cookies. She then found a spare apron and began making new ones. About and hour later they were done. "Len~ the cookies are done!" My mother called to me. I was busying myself with video games. "Coming!" I ran to the kitchen to see Rin had made banana, I repeat BANANA, cookies. I happily ate them and enjoyed each bite! :D Then my mom said, "Rin-chan and I are going out now and we will be back in a few hours. Probably around eightish." I looked at the clock and noticed it said four thirty. "Ok bye!" And with that my mom pushed Rin into our car and sped off, obviously not caring about the speed limit. 'What have I gotten Rin into.'

**Rin POV**

So here I am in a car riding next to Lily who obviously didn't give a crap about the speed limit. She was singing loudly some song called Lily Lily Burning Night which she wrote herself she said. I thought she had a fabulous voice. It makes me wonder what Leon or even Len sounds like. Len….. I'm starting to really like him. I think I'm, no, I can't be. But….. well…. I may be beginning to have a small crush on him. He's so nice, and caring, sweet, and not to mention super cute. I must've been spacing out for a long time because Lily kept staring at me. "Awwwwww Rin-chan! Your face is all red! Are you thinking about Len?" I quickly looked up. "No nothing like that at all! Just…never mind." Lily just nodded and pulled into a parking lot. Apparently we were at a store called LovelyLove. I remember learning about it in school. Turns out it was the biggest girl's fashion chain store of this time plane. Everything here was so cute. Lily grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. 'Oh Len, You were right.'

We went to the shirts section. Lily piled at least twenty shirts into our cart. We went like this to each section pulling multiple things off all the racks. We even had to get another cart. Lily grabbed these cute outfit combos and told me to go try them on in the dressing room. I changed in to the first one. It was a orange t-shirt dress that came with a brown belt. Lily found brown lace up boots, a shrug, and some funky bracelets to match. "Lily does this look okay on me?" I asked as I stepped out. "That's adorable!" She squealed. I nodded and stepped back inside. I tried on one more outfit because it was getting late and I still had to plan things with Len. This outfit was a fuzzy white long sleeved shirt with a dark blue denim skirt. A pretty gold necklace of a treble clef hung around my neck and the gold bangles on my wrists matched. To top it off were a pair of short brown boots, white socks that went to my thighs, and my signature bow. I thought it look ed okay and I nervously stepped out. "HOLY FIRETRUCK, SON OF A MOTHER'S LOVER YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Lily yelled like there was no tomorrow. Haha but there is. :D "We have to get that and you are wearing it home! I got Len the same necklace but with a bass clef. Give it to him when we get home ok?" We went to pay for the about one hundred articles of clothing and I ended up wearing the outfit home.

In the car I felt like I needed to say something to Lily. "Lily, thank you so much for everything. Letting me stay with you, and buying these clothes. It really means a lot to me. I swear that one day I will pay you back I promise!" Lily laughed. "Rin-chan you already have. I've always wanted a daughter and you've given me one. Although I don't know your whole story or anything about you I know that you are a good girl. You've made me smile and I wanted to but you all those things. I promise that if you are, an amazing young girl, then I'll try to be the best mom for you. Besides, I can see that Len really likes you by the way he looked at you. I can't wait for you to be my daughter-in-law! I'll plan the wedding ok?" I gasped. "LILYYYYYYY!"

We got back home and Len was waiting for us. "Woah. You look adorable." He said taking in my outfit. He was blushing! Yay he thinks I'm cute! "Let's go up to my room and make a plan." "Okay, " I agreed. "Hey Lily got you this." I tossed him the necklace. "Thanks." he said. Then we walked up the stairs and his bedroom was to the left. We went in and it was so cute. The walls were yellow and there were posters of the Vocaloids all over. Luckily none were of Miku. On one side of his room was his bed, on it was a yellow blanket and a stuffed banana and white teddy bear. Next to his bed was a bookshelf filled with various books and manga. On the other side of the room was a desk with a yellow laptop, his closet, and various other things. Overall I thought it was adorable.

Len pulled out a small table and put it in the middle of his floor. He then pulled out what looked like a promo add he found online. "Here Rin. This is the information about the auditions." I looked at it and it said:

_Have you ever thought about becoming famous? Have you ever dreamed of being known world wide? If so, then come to Yamaha's auditions to become the newest member(s) of the singing sensation group Vocaloid! If you would to audition please go to our website and send in an application! Then show up to 1234 ICan'tThinkOfAnything Street! You will then be checked in and wait to be auditioned. All those who make it will record some songs and then hold a debut concert. _

_You are allowed to either be a soloist or a duet group. Please come prepared with a Vocaloid song to sing or with your own written song. Please also come dressed in your Voca-costume. Thank you for auditioning and we wish you the best of luck. _

"So we are going to be a duet group I assume?" I asked Len. He nodded. "Ok I set up my laptop to the application form. Let's fill it out." We brought the laptop to the table and I got behind Len and leaned forward on his shoulders. "Let's make the costumes tomorrow." I said. Len agreed with me. "Okay names…. if we are a duet should are names match? Rin and Len match, you know, right and left, but what about our last names?" Len asked. Hmmm…. "I got it! What if we combine our last names. We could be…. Rin and Len…. KAGAMINE! When you combine it, it means mirror sound right? So we could be the right and left mirror image of each other. It works cause we look like each as well!" I proudly stated. I thought my sudden epiphany made sense. "THAT'S PERFECT!" Len yelled. "Ok now vocal ranges. I'm a D3-C#5. What about you?" "I am a F#3-C#5." "Haha Rin, my vocal range is larger and I'm a guy." "Shut up Len!" I yelled while giving him a smack on the head.

Moving on, _Do you plan on singing a Vocaloid song or your own song? _was the last question after we answered all our height crap. "Len? Are we going to write a song?" "If you want to we can. But I want to hear you sing so we can write one off of how we sound." "Ok that sounds like a plan!" Then I checked the box that said sing your own. We then sent in the application and sat down to hear each other sing.

"Rin you go first." "Okay just please don't laugh if I'm bad." I took a deep breath and started singing. I sang a song called Melancholic that my mother taught me. The whole time Len kept staring at me with a light blush (I now knew what that was called) on his face. When I finished I asked him how I was. He told me that I was amazing. "Okay your turn!" I cheerfully stated. "Yeah, yeah. Same rules apply, no laughing." He started signing a song that he said was called Sadistic Vampire. It was cool and very alluring. I instantly feel in love with his voice. When I told him so he turned a deep red.

When we were done he pulled out some music staff paper and we wrote a song. It took a while and a few different ideas until we finally had a good melody. Now we had to think of words and a title. Len wrote most of the lyrics and then I played a part in a couple of times as well. When that disaster was done we tried singing it. We actually didn't sound to bad. Now came the title. We both looked into each others eyes and said at the same time, "Kagamine Revolution." We smiled and laughed and fell asleep right there on the floor because we were so tired from our work.

**Normal POV**

Little did Rin and Len know, but they were being watched by someone. The person was hiding outside, gathering data on their surroundings. The person grinned evilly, gathered up some last few facts, and sent the data to someone. This someone was called Master. And Master was pleased with what he was presented with. "Soon enough Rin, soon enough." And with that he chuckled menacingly and blew out the candle in his office.

**Chapter 2 Fin.**

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~~~~~~~~~! SORTA KINDA CLIFFLIE! Thank you for clicking on my story! I had so much fun writing this chapter! Now you know why Len's last name is just Ne. And why Rin's is Kagami. :D I have a reason for everything MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I mean….. look…a bunny…..**

**Please review for the love of banana cookies. If you don't I will come to your house and burn your cookies. And no Len will come and put them out! I want at least 1-3 before I update again! Thank you so much for Being so supportive! And Thank you to imaginebeatles and (Guest) for reviewing! I love you guys! **

**Please continue to support me!**

**LOVE- LittleMissAwesum14 :**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Here's another update! Chapter 3! Now I would like to take this moment to say thank you to Kagami Cutie for her two reviews on the prologue and chapter 1! I would also like to thank** **Lennylovesrinny02 and Shadow. Alchemist13 **

**Thank you so much for your support! So far this story has gotten 99 views and 44 visitors! Thank you for reading! I would like once again 1-3 reviews for the next chapter, or on any chapter if you don't mind. Even if you just say one word like, nice! or good job! it'll mean the world to me! So please just take 5 seconds to type 1 word. Please and thanks! Now onto the chapter!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Vocaloid and if I did, the whole office would be yellow and orange and the only food permitted would be oranges and bananas and things based off of them :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Preparations With A Hint Of Stalking**

**Rin's POV**

**Year: 2013**

When I woke up on was on the floor. 'Why am I…? Oh yeah, we were working on our song then we fell asleep.' I yawned and rubbed my eyes. 'Where's Len?' I wondered. Suddenly something under me shifted. 'Did I?' I looked down. 3...2...1... "HOLY CHIZ!" I screamed. Len quickly woke up and I fell off him. "What happened? Are the bananas ok? If anyone took my precious bananas I will MURDER them!" Len yelled. "Oh hey Rin why are you on the floor?" Cue sweat drop. "Umm no reason let's just get to work on our costumes.

Len took me to Lily's sewing room where she made him personal outfits. "Hey Len…..?" "What's up?" "Why is there a pretty blue swimsuit like thing with a banana wand right her and a picture of you in it next to it?" Len turned the darkest shade of red I have ever seen. "GIMME THAT!" He made a lunge for it but I was faster. I doged and then he tripped on some loose fabric and fell on top of me. Awkward situations just love me today. Well we were in a questionable situation, neither of us moving with out eyes wide open. Suddenly we heard a bang and saw TETO come out of the sewing room's closet. "OH MAH GAWD LOOK AT THAT LEN AND RIN ARE GETTIN' IT ONNNN~!" She yelled. Len got off me mumbling many things which mostly sounded like apologies and death threats? "Teto, what are you of all people doing in the closet? You don't live here." I said to her. "Correctamondo my Rinny but you see, as a busy member of the group Utau I need a new costume. Luckily Lily and I are in the same Stalker Gang and she said she could lend me cloth. Because of my awesome ninja powers I was hiding in the closet and then you two came along. Then things happened and here we are now~!" she playfully yelled. She and Lily are in a stalker gang? Not that I didn't see that one coming.

Teto then grabbed some pink and black fabric and disappeared back into the closet. I walked over and slammed open the door. "Hey Teto what's the meaning of this-hey she's gone." The closet was indeed empty. I sighed and turned around to see Len with a bunch of materials and tools to make the costumes. "Let's go back to my room and get to work 'kay?"

So we went back to his room, sat down, and began working. I took out a measuring tape. "Len, do you want me to measure you?" He nodded and spread out his arms. I measured all the essential places and wrote down all his information. Then it was my turn. Len did all the same things but then stopped for a minute. "Len? Is something the matter?" He looked away shyly. "I don't know how to say this but, should I measure your breasts? I mean, we need to know the size so the shirt fits you and all but I don't want to come across to you as a pervert. So I think it's best if you do it." I turned a crimson color. He's so blunt! "Umm yeah ok," I managed to say. So I did just that and Len turned away. Holy crap they've gotten bigger! SQUEALLLLLLL.

Ok now onto the designs! :D We decided to bas our outfits off of Yamaha's KX5. Len told me that he could play it. You learn new things everyday :3 We decided that our color would be yellow because we both liked it. We went for the sailor style because that's popular everywhere right now. My design was very cute I had to admit. I decided on a sleeveless white shirt that went to the middle of my stomach. Around the neck was a black with a yellow line sailor style collar and to finish it was a piece of white fabric with a yellow treble clef on it. My bottoms were a pair of black booty shorts that had a yellow and orange belt hanging of the left side. On my arms were these arm warmer things that had a green bar on them. My leg area consisted of leg warmers that said "Electric Voice System" on them and had two small circles and a blob. My shoes were short white boots with yellow soles. To top of the look was my bow attached to headphones and my clips. Very cute if I do say so myself.

I finished before Len. So I just sat there until he was done. I wonder what he's thinking about this whole design thing.

**Len's POV**

Ok I officially give up on life. I have no idea what I am doing. I'm just drawing whatever comes to my head and hoping Rin will like it. I'm a guy! I don't know anything about fashion or even drawing for that matter. But it's for Rin so it has to be good. 'Ok Len you can do this.' I took a deep breath and began designing. So for my shirt I decided on a white sailor shirt with a black and yellow collar and the same colors for sleeve cuffs. (or whatever they're called) Attached to the collar was a white piece of cloth with a yellow bass clef. To emphasize the fact that I am a man and not a shota I added a smexy tie. My shorts went down to the middle of my thighs and had yellow bands things wrapped around the end. For my belt I had a yellow and orange one hanging of my right side. I also had arm warmers that had a green bar on them and leg warmers that had a blob on them that kind of reminded me of the shape of a skull. In a way… For shoes I had white boots with yellow soles and to finish the look where headphones. I guess it was ok. Time to show Rin~!

"On the count of three hole up your paper so we can evaluate," I said. "1.…2.….3!" I turned my paper around and looked up at Rin's drawing. Holy son of a nutcracker her design looked like the female version of mine! Well that's good. We'll match! "Oh look we match," she said smiling. Seriously, she is so cute. "Now we just need to make them!" I exclaimed happily.

It took the rest of the day to make them. Do you know how hard it is to sew? Seriously, if you people have any tips, let me know now. Rin didn't even help me! She was all like, "Do it yourself and whatever." Do I look like the type of guy who would know how to sew? Wait…. don't answer that!

"Hey Rin? Do you want to practice our song again? We could still use a little work." "Ok," she agreed. While we were practicing she was making some sign or something. She was using a green marker. 'But doesn't she hate green?' Then she took out sparkles and started decorating it. Seriously is she taking something. Everything is green! Then what surprised me the most was she took a big black marker and put a giant X through the whole thing. "Rin what are you doing? Didn't you just spend a long time on that? Why are you ruining it?" I asked, disturbed by her actions. "Don't question me. I'm not done yet." Then over it she wrote something but I couldn't read it because it was upside down to me. "All done~!" She yelled happily.

She then took it and hung it up on my wall. Finally I could get a good look at it. And what I saw was the most beautiful and terrifying thing I have ever seen. There was a drawing of Miku saying, "I am the best!" to one side, the side with the big X. Then on the other side was a picture of Rin and I driving a road roller over Miku with happy faced oranges and bananas. Why did I say oranges first? Bananas are better and deserve to come first! But never mind that. What made me laugh was that on the bottom she took a yellow marker and wrote in big letters, "GREEN IS THE ENEMY." Like the line from our song. "This is our new inspiration. Whenever we see this we will be re-charged and ready to beat Miku to a crisp! Mwahahahahahahahahaha~!" Rin yelled with a determined glare and fire in her eyes. I was tempted to grab my mini estinguisher I always keep with me in case my mom sets something on fire (she has a tendency to do that). 'Rin you are such a sadist.' Rin finally calmed down after I made her some orange tea. But I could still sense murderous vibes coming from her.

After our tea time we decided to watch tv. An anime called Shugo Chara! was on. "Hop, step, jump. Drew, draw, drawn. Chip, syrup, whip. That's who I want to be~!" played from the tv. "Len what is this." Rin asked me. Right, from the future, she probably didn't know what a tv was because she had other fancy stuff. "That is a tv Rin. It's a magical box that shows you magical moving pictures." I replied. Suddenly I was on the floor holding my Rin chopped head. "No you baka! What is the show? Just because I'm from the future it doesn't mean that I'm stupid and don't know what a tv is!" She yelled while standing over me.

The door to our house slammed open and my parents walked in. "HAIII LENNY AND RINNY-CHAN! WE ARE HOME FROM WORK AND OTHER RELATED PLACES!" my mom yelled. By other did she mean….. of course. They went to a bar. "LENN~ I AM DRUNKKK~ GET ME A PICKLE!" "WHAT MOM NO WAY! YOU ARE GOING TO BED RIGHT NOW! AND YOU MR. FATHER. WHY DID YOU BRING HER TO A BAR? YOU KNOW HOW SHE GETS!" I screamed. "Ah about that. I being the responsible person I am, was at work the entire time. Lily got off early and went to the bar because she was bored." He said while shrugging. "And you knew she was at the bar? If I recall, mom left her cell phone her today. And she doesn't carry around a credit card to make calls wherever." I retorted glaring evilly at him. He started sweating. "Oh look at the time, it's time to….a… I'll just be going see ya!" He ran out of the house screaming. So much for calm and cool. Meanwhile my mom was shouting things like, "I AM BOBBY THE PICKLE FARMER. GIMME MY PICKLES.!" and the occasional, "I'M GOING TO HUG YOU~!" With her eyes going farther and farther apart like she was a creeper or something. Then she started sing and dancing along to caramelldansen. She also kept trying to attack Rin because of her "cuteness overload."

When we finally got her to calm down and fall asleep Rin and I made our way to the couch and turned on the news. There was a report about a fire at a bar and someone who kept screaming, "I AM BOBBY FEAR ME!" Well…. this sounds familiar… Oh well. After watching an hour of that we turned the news off. Before she left for work my mom set up a room for Rin. It was exactly like mine except all in orange with orange (the fruit) themed things instead of my bananas. We both said good night and we went to our respectable rooms.

The next morning we woke up, had breakfast, and headed to school. Jus after the homeroom bell rang, Teto popped out of the air vent like it was a normal everyday thing, it is for her, and went to the front of the classroom. "Attention Class 1-B. I bet you are all wondering why you have gathered you here. WOULD ANONE BE INTERESTED IN JOING THE NEW STALKER CLUB I'M CREATING?" No one moved a muscle or raised a hand. "Well that's to bad… and our first target was going to be Len." Then suddenly it was a madhouse for the sign-up sheet. Dang those fan girls. Can't they leave me alone. "Well in other news we have a new student. Please come in~!" Teto yelled to the door. Who came in was a very cute green haired girl. She went up to the fron and stood next to Teto. "Hello. It's nice to meet. My name is Gumi Megpoid. Please take care of me." "Gumi-chan you can go sit next to Rin. She's the adorable blond girl with the giant bow. Say hi Rin! I'm talking to you! Oh but don't get to close to her because if you do…. I will kill you." Wow Teto was so bi-polar. Gumi, who was slightly traumatized . I mean come on Teto, it's her first day, no need to make foam come out of her mouth! Well I hope Rin makes a new friend out of this at least. I wouldn't exactly count Teto as a friend…

**Rin's POV**

This Gumi girl seemed very nice. We talked during free time and sat together during lunch. She told me that she likes carrots and she likes to read manga and watch anime. Seems like I had made a new friend BESIDES Teto. SCORE! Well that's all I have to say for now. Ima gonna sleep on the roof and skip class.

**Unknown POV (normal)**

**Year: Unknown**

"Have you infiltrated the school yet?" A person sitting in a big armchair asked. "Yes I have master. I am currently working on befriending Kagami-san." They smiled. "Good girl. Continue your data gathering and report back to me soon." "Yes master." And with that the person disappeared. "Rin Kagami. Your life is going to be made a living hell." The dark figure then laughed manically and turned around his chair. The dorr to their office closed and was locked. The person wasn't heard from the rest of the day.

* * *

**YAYYYY CHAPTER 3 IS OUT! I would've updated sooner but I got caught up in reading Soul Eater fan fiction. :3 If I get 1-3 reviews I will update again tomorrow! Next chapter will have Miku and Teto in it! Plus moar Vocaloids! **

**Once again please review! If you review you can join Teto's Stalker Club. You get to stalk Lenn~! ;) Thank you so much for the views! Please keep reading! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its me! Sorry for the late update :D I got a bad grade on my math midterm and waz grounded. T^T Thanks for your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Vocaloid. Does owning a Miku keychain, a Rin/Len wallet, and a Rin/Len t-shirt count?… Didn't think so…..**

**Chapter 4: Auditions and Rivalries**

**Unknown's POV**

**Year: Unknown**

"Now I want you to infiltrate the auditions and try to befriend Rin Kagami. If she fails the audition, you fail too and we will come of with another plan. If she gets into Vocaloid, you do too."

"Understood." I replied. "I will keep an eye on her and send you data." "Very good. Now leave me be and go back to 2013." I left the room with a sadistic smile. 'This is going to be a thrill ride.'

**Rin's POV**

**Year: 2013**

The auditions for Yamaha began at 12:00. Around 10ish we walked over to the building and signed in. The building was so cool. It was about 30 stories high and was shiny and black. I much would've preferred it to be yellow, or at least orange, but then again beggars can't be choosers. So anyway inside there were at least 50-80 other people there. Len and I thought it would be nice to socialize. We spotted a group of girls and boys sitting on some nice plush couches so we headed there first.

"Hello, my name is Rin Kagami. It's nice to meet you." "And I'm Len Ne. Pleasure." We greeted them. "Hey what's up? My name's Piko." A cute boy with white hair said. "The one with red hair is Miki, the green haired girl with goggles is Gumi, the one who is always on her phone with the long ponytail is Neru, the blond boy is Oliver, the tall kid is Al but he likes to be called Big Al, and the girl with blue hair is Ring." Each of them said hello.

"RIN-CHAN I WANT TO BE FRIENDSSSSS!" screamed Gumi. Miki and Ring nodded and Neru just said, "Same." I looked over to Len for help but he was bonding with the boys. "I'd be happy to be friends with you." We sat down and talked strait until 12:00. I found out that Miki has a crush on Piko, Gumi loves carrots and will go crazy for them, like she needs THAT done to her, Neru is actually a very nice person once she open up and takes her eyes of her phone, and Ring has a huge ring collection. Go figure. While Gumi, Miki, and Ring went to go talk to Len, I stayed back with Neru and decided to talk to her. "So Neru, are you auditioning to become a Vocaloid too?" I asked. "Yes I am in fact. I love to sing, almost as much as I love my phone." We talked for a little while longer since the auditioned was delayed for a while, to ensure that everyone got here, and we became close friends.

When the door to the audition hall opened, everyone turned and looked. There in the flesh and blood were Meiko Sakine, Kaito Shion, Luka Megurine, Gakupo Kamui, and last but not least, although I wish she was, Miku Hatsune. Just seeing her again makes me cringe an feel uncomfortable. Len noticed this and held my hand. I looked up at him and we both blushed. Ok I think that by now it's a good time to tell you….. I have a crush on Len. Ever since I fell on him, he's been nothing but nice to me, sweet, generous, caring, and he is my first friend. I really, really like him. I doubt he feels the same way though.

I could feel eyes on me. I turned and found who they belonged to. MIKU. She caught my glance and narrowed her eyes. Yep, I had a lot of explaining to do. "Does she know that you told me about you guys?" Len whispered in my ear. "Hopefully not." I whispered back.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming to the auditions. We will call a list of people to come with each one of us. You will then be led into a specific waiting area and your designated Vocaloid will be the judge of your audition. We wish you all good luck!" Kaito said. "We will now read of the lists of names. Please come line up behind your Vocaloid when we call you."

Meiko stepped forward and read her list. There were a bunch of names I didn't know. Then she said, "Megpoid Gumi and lastly Utatane Piko." "That's us!" Gumi said cheerfully. "I was hoping I'd get Meiko. I've always liked her voice!" Piko nodded and agreed. They said good bye and followed Meiko into their audition hall. Then Kaito read of his names. I noticed that a girl from school was on the list. Yowane Haku. She was in a different class from Len and I but I silently wished her good luck. Then Miku read her names. Miki, Neru, and Oliver were on it and they followed her. Miku better judge them fairly! Gakupo read off from his list and on it were Ring and Big Al. They said good bye and left. "Guess we are on Luka's list." Len said. That was good. I did some research and found out that Luka was the nicest female Vocaloid and judged fairly.

"Rin and Len Kagamine." She called. We walked up and got into her line. She called a few more names and then we walked into our audition hall.

Here's where it would begin….

**Len's POV**

We walked into a large room with many couches, a bathroom, and some vending machines. "Please make yourselves at home while you wait." Luka said. Then she called the name of someone and led them into a separate room. I glanced at Rin and saw that she was shaking. "It's ok Rin don't worry. Luka is very nice. Remember how hard we practiced? I'm sure we will do well." I said trying to comfort her. Then I hugged her. HOLY CRAP I HUGGED HER! Ok I'll admit it. I kind of have a crush on Rin. She's just so cute! In the background I could hear a chorus of "D'AAAW." I ignored it and brought Rin to one of the couches. "Rin here." I tied a big yellow ribbon around the collar of her outfit. "It's for luck." She smiled up at me and we held hands. The person who was called came back and told someone else to go in.

After about an hour we were called in. Rin and I walked into the room and there was Luka sitting on her leather chair. "You are Rin and Len Kagamine I presume?" "Yes." I answered. "Your real names are Rin Kagami and Len Ne, you are singing partners and have created a "mirror image" kind of relationship. You are singing a song you have written called Kagamine Revolution. When you are ready you may begin. Instruments are over there." Luka stated. I was surprised that she knew so much but whatever. We grabbed our instruments and stood up on the tiny stage thing. Rin and I looked at each other and nodded. We began to play and Rin sang the first notes.

Rin:

_We are always named the 2nd heir…but now it's the third month_

_Though the ranking list is always filled by the first…_

_Now it is our time…Our flower will bloom at once…_

_Now we shall rise up…Time for a revolution…_

Len:

_The first spear… first attack, Is mine whose? The face slashing Captain Kagamine Len._

_Batter F5 because of strange fabrication, I am taken as a Shota in NICO, damnination!_

_Wait a second! HEY! I am a man! Run over ma and I'll run over you with my road-roller._

_Is there something wrong with my image? What you don't know is what my secret power is._

_A beautiful voice as never before heard! Listen! Taking the key up high! Listen! A terrible voice? Forget it!_

_Give me a song! The power to wield my spear at the first._

_Give me a song! I'll make them my fists, my wings, and fly!_

Rin and Len:

_Here we go, friends! For revolution! We unite now, our Kagamine family._

_Here we go, friends! For revolution! We unite now, our Kagamine family._

_Here we go, friends! For revolution! We unite now, our Kagamine family._

_Here we go, friends! For revolution! We unite now, our Kagamine family._

Rin:

_With our whole family, I hurled defiance. Our words became stormy but that's done now._

_Rin will make up for everyone, alright? I'll treat them with champon-noodles in Ringa*Hat._

_Being spoony this way…more than Miku anyway. Aren't I the lovelier one?_

_But being lovely won't make anything change so for now, I'll be curt full on!_

_Alright now, listen, our motto is unquestionable:_

Rin and Len:

_Ok, Green is the enemy!_

Rin:

_Inside this fervent chest which shoulders the burdens of being next best, a soul resides that dwells not in machines._

_Under the precious_

Rin and Len:

_Flag of our Kagamine family, are the flames brandished by painters and musicians gathering._

_The tiger moves to attain the spot at the top of the list, by adapting to any situation, he goes for the gold, a grasp to snatch up victory!_

Rin:

_For the musicians who give us a song, a voice that measures up to their dream._

_For the painters who give us form, we offer up our smile. For the authors, the Kagamine masters, GJ! Revolution!_

Rin and Len:

_Let us unite, our Kagamine family. Authors, Creators, Masters, Revolution!_

_Let us unite, our Kagamine family. Authors, Creators, Masters, Revolution!_

_Let us unite, our Kagamine family. (So important to us we yell it four times) Authors, Creators, Masters, Revolution!_

_Let us unite, out Kagamine family. Come on guys! Time for a revolution!_

_Let us unite, out Kagamine family. Come on guys! Time for a revolution!_

_Let us unite, out Kagamine family. Come on guys! Time for a revolution!_

_Let us unite, out Kagamine family. Come on guys! Time for a revolution!_

_Let us unite, out Kagamine family. Come on guys! Come on guys! Come on guys! Time for a revolution!_

We finished our song and looked at Luka who looked absolutely stunned. I mean, the lady had her mouth wide open. "Umm…Luka?" Rin asked. "Oh yes sorry about that. You guys were amazing. You will get a letter from us in a few days telling you your results. Thank you for auditioning, you may leave now." We bowed and walked out. "That went well." I commented. "Yes it did. I only did well because of the bow you made me." Rin replied. "Rin you did well because you believed in yourself." I responded. "That may or may not be true. Len, I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom." "Ok I'll get us some drinks and meet you back here. I went to the vending machines and bought a banana soda and an orange soda. Then I headed back to wait for Rin. I wonder what was taking her so long….

**Rin's POV**

As I walked to the bathroom something teal pushed me against the wall. Now… who do we know has teal pigtails and is a complete jerk? Yes that's right! Miku. Do you want a cookie? Anyway she pushed me against the wall. "Why the crap are you here? Shouldn't you be in 2039? You jerk. Trying to follow me and upstage me. Quit this crap your pulling and just leave. I don't need you here to ruin my assignment!" She hissed at me. I could literally here the venom in her words. "Actually a kid bumped into me and here I am. As you know my computer won't get me back to 2114 so here I am. And I'm not trying to interfere with you. My assignment as well as yours was to become a famous singer and this opportunity just happen to show up." I retorted. Dang she is annoying. Who the firetruck does she think she is? I mean, we are both the same level when it comes to skill. But she is prettier…. but still…does that mean she can treat me like this? HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL NO! So I slapped her. "There is no way you need to treat me like this Miku! Just stop being mean to me and leave me alone! I never did anything to you! Now this is where the real competition starts!" I said angrily. Then I turned on my heel and walked away. That's what she gets. Behind me stood a very angry Miku. I just ignored her and went to find Len

***Later that week***

It had been four days since the auditions. The letters were supposed to come today! Neru and everyone else we met at the auditions have been texting me non-stop! They are all so nice. When the mail finally did come, I ran out to the mailbox like a maniac. Len was right behind me. We opened it and found a bunch of bills and random crap. Finally, in the bottom of the pile, there was a very official looking envelope. I took it out and held it my hands. I could tell I was trembling. I looked up at Len and he nodded. With shaking hands I opened it and took out the letter. It said:

_Dear Rin and Len Kagamine,_

_We would like to let you know that you have-_

**Unknown's POV**

"Have you infiltrated the group yet?" Master asked me. "Yes, I have. She doesn't suspect a thing." "Good…. very good. Keep sending me data reports." "Yes Master." I replied. I walked over to my room. It was more like a special cell with no bars. But hey, it's all I got. I laid down on my bed and tried to fall asleep. 'I can't wait to see the look on Rin's face when the time comes.' I thought to myself. And with that, I fell asleep.

**Yayyyyyyyyy CHAPTER 4 IS OUT~! Once again I'm very sorry it's late! I got grounded and chiz went down… Thank you again to everyone who reviewed/followed! I lurve you! I'll try to update again soon! And yosh moar Vocaloids! It was fun to write about them! So who do you think the stalker is? I ain't gonna tell you so it's up to you to find out! It's who you least suspect though!**

**And don't you hate me for the cut-off cliffy thing? Whatevs…. haters gonna hate**

**The lyrics from the song came from you tube. Look up Kagamine Revolution and click the first one. The thumbnail is yellow and has a keyboard on it. It's a kinda cartoony cute animation video. Turn on the annotations to see the lyrics! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**THANK YOU~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

**LOVE- LittleMissAwesum14 :3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone~! No I'm not dead….. yet….. I've just been extremely busy! I'm sorry about the late update but I'm on winter break right now and I got computer privileges back! Thank you to Lennylovesrinny02 for the pm, story favorite, and review. Read her story! xD Thanks to rawr141414 for the reviews, and thank you to Living-On-Love for following me! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer: ****Rin and Len are being held hostage by me and I will not release them until I own Vocaloid.**

**Rin: HELP US THE CRAZY LADY HAS US IN HER BASEMENT!**

**Len: Don't worry Rin I'll protect you! *Walks forward, trips over himself, land on ground.***

**Everyone: *Sweatdrop***

**Don't worry Len! I once tripped on air. I was walking and just fell down…. yeah….. it was as smooth as crunchy peanut butter XD**

**Chapter 5: Results And Chibis**

**Year 2013**

**Rin's POV**

We held the letter in our hands. We were both trembling. I looked up at Len and he nodded. I ripped opened the envelope and took out the letter that was inside.

_Dear Rin and Len Kagamine,_

_We would like to let you know that you have PASSED the auditions! Congratulations on becoming Vocaloids. We would like you to come to our new headquarters located at 987 NowhereInParticular Street at noon. We will get everyone acquainted with each other then we will record demo songs. The date for your release debut is yet to be announced. Thank you for your time. We hope to see you soon and once again congratulations!_

_From- The Head of Yamaha,_

_Kiyoteru Hiyama_

Len and I both looked up at each other. Our faces were blank and then we broke out in smiles. "We made it~! We made it~!" I yelled cheerfully. Len was doing a fist pump. Then he held out his arms to me and I gladly went into them. We were hugging each other out of pure happiness until we realized what position we were in when Lily and Teto **(A/N: Me: Wow haven't seen YOU in a while. Teto: SHADDUP! I've been doing shtuff here and dar w/ mah stalker gang. Now get back to the story so I can make a grand entrance!) **"OMG that is totally going on face book!" Lily screamed. Teto nodded in agreement and starting taking pictures like the madwoman she is. "I TOTALLY SHIP THIS~!" She sang not caring how many people who were walking by looked at her. Yes, Len lives in a very decent sized popular neighborhood where you don't know half the people. **(A/N: Like my neighborhood!) **I coughed awkwardly and Len and I broke apart. Each of us had a decent blush on our face.

"Mom would you quit that out! We were just excited because we made it in Vocaloid." Len said, still blushing. "MY LITTLE HUNNY-BUNCHES-OF-OATS MADE IT INTO THE VOCALOIDS? I AM SO PROUD!" Then she turned into chibi from and started crying happy tears with sparkly anime eyes. Meanwhile Teto did too and was patting her back while saying, "There there." WTF? How do people do that? I mean, this technique is still unheard of in the future. Note to self, ask them how to do that and then learn it your self. I'm going to earn major brownie points for this back at the academy!

Suddenly this beeping went off. Dang! It was my computer! Everyone was staring at me. "Umm.. that's just my pager. I…uh…better answer it.. yeah.. I'll be right back." I said while laughing nervously. Len was giving me this look. I shot him a I'll-Explain-Later-Face. I went back inside the house up into my room Lily recently made up for me, and locked the door. I took out my computer, did the password, and saw an incoming call from Headmaster Luka. Did I mention that she made a robot clone of herself to be in the Vocaloids? **(A/N: I accidentally put Luka has headmaster ****and ****in Vocaloids. Teehee editing mistake XD) **A clone of herself is placed in each students time period so they can watch them and keep an eye on the student and report back to Luka so Luka doesn't have to waste precious time doing it herself. I had completely forgotten about Miku's Luka clone being here and I was surprised that I didn't notice it sooner. Wow I'm slow…I wonder what my Luka clone is doing….probably either looking for me, back at the academy doing some other odd job, or enjoying a little time off in 2039. Oh well.

"Rin are you there?" Real Luka's face showed up on my screen. From what I could tell she was in her office and she had a mountain of paper work to do. "Yes Headmaster I am. I'm sorry for delaying your call for you see, I was surrounded by people of this time period." I told her. "Ah yes. I heard you accidentally got yourself into 2013. As you know it is up to you to complete your assignment as you see fit." She replied. "Yes I am aware of that." "Rin." Luka was looking serious now. "I know. I know you told someone about us." I gulped. Here it comes. Goodbye 2013, hello no space-time place. I closed my eyes waiting for me to be whisked away. "I see you've used VERY advanced space-time skills to cover it up as well as you did but I still have pretty much complete control over your computer don't forget." She said with a smirk. I knew I shouldn't have listened to that voice thingy, whatever it was. "However." I opened my eyes wider. However? "Because you are one of my most skilled students and I know that it will never happen again, I will let it slip this once." I smiled a big smile. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I said over and over. "Now before I hang up I would like to meet this person you have told. Len I presume? And Rin remember, don't fall in love with him. If you do, I can't let it pass and you WILL be sent to…well you know…" I nodded and left the computer on my bed. I went downstairs to find Len.

Len was back inside sitting at the kitchen counter with a banana in his hand. But when doesn't he have a banana? Well there was that one time.. then that time…and then….. well ANYWAY….. I walked over to him and sat on a stool next to him. "Hey Len can you come upstairs with me for a minute?" I asked. He nodded and threw his banana peel away. He's so sweet.

We walked up into my room and I locked the door. Len looked at me and then blushed. Oh I get what he's thinking. "No no it's no like that! I just can't let anyone walk in on us- wait I mean… no one can hear what's about to happen.. crap that sounded weird too…I mean, just sit on my bed!" He gave me a strange look and complied. I took my computer and Headmaster was luckily still on the other end of our call.

"Len…. meet Headmaster Luka. Headmaster Luka… meet Len."

**Len's POV**

I'm lost. First Rin takes me to her room and locks the door, then she makes me get on her bed for no reason. When she locked the door I blushed cus'….. you no what happens when people lock doors when another person is in the room…. chiz gets real. Rin hopped up on the bed too and grabbed her time-travely-futurey computer thingy and opened it. On it was a video (I think) of a pink haired woman. " Len… meet Headmaster Luka. Headmaster Luka….. meet Len." Rin said to the girl. When the girl looked up I almost fell off the bed. "YOUR LUKA FROM THE VOCALOIDS! WHO WAS AT THE AUDITIONS!" I kinda of whisper-shouted. On the inside I was a fah-reek-ingg out! But because I'm the all powerful Len, master of bananas, on the outside I was almost as cool as a cucumber. "Well you see Len." Rin said. Then she explained to me all this stuff about clone robots or whatever and that Vocaloid Luka was not a human and crap like that. Well I did not see THAT one coming.

The "real" Luka said, "Now Len, I trust that you can keep this secret? If you can't both you and Rin will be sent to The Place." I looked at Rin and then back at Luka. "I promise." I said boldly. "Very good. Now I must be going. Len…. take care of Rin." And with that the screen turned black.

"I'm sorry for forcing that all on you." Rin said looking at me with concern. "Oh not at all. Your Headmaster seems like a very nice lady." I said hoping she wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Oh I forgot to mention! Neru texted me saying that she, Gumi, Miki, and Piko made the auditions so they will be there tomorrow as well." " So I'm guessing Oliver, Big Al, and Ring didn't?" Rin said. "Yeah. But they said not to worry because Oliver is moving back to England, Big Al has to worry about training for some sport, and Ring got a new job somewhere else so its all good." I replied. " Well has long as they're happy!" Rin said smiling that adorable smile of hers… wait bad Len! This isn't the time!

" Well we better get ready for tomorrow." Rin nodded and we got out our Vocaloid costumes and other things we may need. Tomorrow is going to be great!

**Year: Unknown**

**Unknown's POV**

" So you made it I presume?"

"Yes master I have."

" Good, good. You are doing a very good job keep sending me information."

" Of course Master. As you wish."

" I have a new plan. Get Rin to be one of your best friends and then that we we can crush her physically and mentally/emotionally. This will cause her to break thus it being easier to destroy her." I laughed. Master always came up with the best plans.

" Yes Master. I will take my leave now and get started." I walked out of his office and down to the space-time portal which we use. I stopped in front of it and said, " From here to there! To near or far! Without a plane! Without a car! Through the tunnel! With a hurried pace! Please take me now! To this place! Without a clue, I leave home. To 2013,I must roam!" I stepped through and there was a bright flash of light. I opened my eyes and was in front of my house. I walked inside and my mom stopped me. "Hi honey, how was your outing?" "Fine mom. I'm feeling a little tired so I'll be in my room if you need me." I walked upstairs and flopped on my bed. This secret agent kind of stuff really wears me out. And with that I fell asleep.

**I'm very sorry about the late update. My computer was acting up and I've been busy w/ school shtuff. Thank you for reading this chapter! Please favorite, follow, and review! One little word and button click makes all the difference to me~! **

**Here! Take a pie! *Throws digital pie at you. Pie splatters on the screen. Gives up w/ that. Takes bananas and oranges, throws them at screen, they hit it and come back at hit me in the face.* **

**Len: Haha that's what you get for stealing Rin and I's food!**

**Me: *Glares at Len. Sees Luka walk by. Jump her. Steal her tuna. Chases after Len. Discover road roller. Takes that and runs over Len!* "VICTORY~!"**

**Rin: Len~! *Chases after me with Gakupo's samurai sword.***

**Me: *Crashes into screen***

**Luka: "We are experiencing some technical difficulties. Hehheh… they should be fixed by the next chapter. If the author isn't killed by us all yet. Umm…. yeah…. LUKA BE GONE~! *Poofs into smoke and disappears***

**Teto: PLEASE JUST REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF FRENCH BREAD **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone~! I'm bored and thought, "I might as well update! I have nothing to do otherwise~!" *Glances over at Science and English homework that needs to be done* "Yup, nothing to do!" /SHOT/ LOL So here I am in my snuggie writing this.**

**Anyhoo thank you to: polomints63, Jade-Queen of Fantasy, rawr141414, Lolly1o1, and Lennylovesrinny02 for everything! I love you guys~! :D**

**Disclaimer: ****When road rollers dominate cars as the main form of transportation, I'll road roller the head of Vocaloid and make it mine. (No offense sir/ma'am if you are reading this. :/3 heh..heh..) Then Rin and Len will be an official couple! xD**

**Chapter 6: I'm A Vocaloid (Finally)**

**Len's POV**

**Year: 2013**

Sunlight streamed through my window hitting me in the face causing me to wake up. I glanced at the clock to my right. It said 11:00. 'Oh that's nice. It's eleven. What a wonderful number. It has very nice symmetry.' I thought, obviously not aware the horrors the time eleven possesses. 'Wait…' "HOLY CRAP IT'S ELEVEN! THE AUDITIONS ARE AT NOON WE ARE GONNA BE LATE ON OUR FIRST DAY, THEN WE ARE GONNA GET KICKED OUT AT LAUGHED AT, AND THE WHOLE WORLD WILL HATE US AND CALL US FAILURES NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!" I screamed. I quickly put on my Voca-costume and ran to wake up Rin. In the process I ran into the door because my stupid brain forgot that it had a doorknob.

I opened her door and looked inside. Rin was there all curled up in her bed. She was hugging a stuffed orange and her cheeks were slightly pink. I blushed so hard I think I set a new record. I gently shook her and told her to get up. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. While rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes she said, "Is it morning already?" Remember what I previously said about setting a new record for blushing? Screw that cause I just got even more red. Stupid hormones and whatnot. "Rin, hurry and put on your costume. Then run downstairs so we can quickly eat breakfast and then get to Headquarters." She looked at me and then her eyes opened really wide. Before I knew it I was quickly shoved onto my face in the hallway and loud rustling sounds could be heard from behind her door. Then she ran out and tripped over me and fell on the floor. Awkward moments love us huh?

And at that exact moment my dad walked out of the bathroom, looked at us in our 'position' and said, "Len at least do it in a bed and not a public hallway." Rin and I both blushed and quickly sat up. "Umm…I'm just going to go get breakfast now." Rin said and quickly walked away. I whipped around and glared at my so called "father" the one who was supposed to help me get girls, not scare them away! "Dad! What was that for?!" But alas…. he was gone. My family is so animated….. it's scary.

I went downstairs to see Rin with an orange. I grabbed a banana, Rin's arm, and we hurried over to the Vocaloid Headquarters. It was on the corner of NowhereInPaticular Street and JustGoWithIt Avenue. Building number…. 987 if I remember correctly. When we got there Rin was giggling. Either she was all happy-go-diddy from her orange or was laughing at how "ancient" you would call the building. In 2013 it was one of the most well built/designed buildings in Tokyo but to her, it most look so old school. At least that's why I think she's laughing.

We walked in and met the receptionist. Her name was Miriam or something. She told us that we were to go to the 17 floor and then room 1706. That's where we would meet everyone else. We got into the elevator. It was playing SPiCa by Miku. Rin was screaming at the elevator to freaking hurry up! So she can't even stand Miku's voice huh? That says something. The elevator doors opened and Rin ran out. "FRESH AIR~!" She screamed. If you couldn't tell I have a sweat drop.

We walked into the room and all of the new recruits were there. "Gumi-chan, Neru-chan, Miki-chan, Haku-chan! You're all here!" Rin yelled smiling. I just calmly walked over and started small talk with Piko and another boy named Mikuo. He look like Miku oddly. Suddenly Teto and this guy who looks like her popped out of nowhere. Will she ever stop doing that? "HEYO WORLD AND PEOPLE I SHARE IT WITH! IT IS I! THE ALL POWERFUL AND MIGHTY TETO ALONG WITH MY ALMOST AS POWERFUL AND MIGHTY BROTHER TED~!" Teto screamed. Then Gumi threw a carrot at them and they fell over.

"What are you doing her Teto?" I asked. "Well you see, you know how I'm in the group UTAU right? Well our building just burned down so Vocaloid took us in and we signed up with then and now UTAU belongs to Vocaloid. Now we get to see each other all the time, every day, every second, every minu-" She was cut off by Ted who put his hand on her mouth. "I think they get it Teto." Teto pouted and went to sit in a corner for a while. But Ted brought her French bread and everything was okay.

Then Kiyoteru walked in. "OMG IT'S KI-RU OUR TEACHER. LOOK LEN LOOK! HI KI-RU WE KNOW YOU! SHOUTOUT!" Rin yelled while waving at Kiyoteru. Everyone sweat dropped. "Rin, when you read the letter didn't you notice that he signed it?" Rin looked at me for a second. "Of course not!" She said with a big grin on her face. Why do I have a crush on such a blonde? Wait I'm a blonde so… word to the wise.. think before you speak about blondes. It's serious chiz. "Rin….. good to see you too." Kiyoteru said. "And from now on just call me Boss. AND NO KI-RU!" He said, yelling the last part." "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww but Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!" This time I was the one to put my hand around someone's mouth. "Umm… she's just surprised that you're the Boss of Vocaloid Kiyoteru-san. I mean, because your our teacher and all." He looked at me thoughtfully. "That's just a cover job so nobody figures out that I'm the head of this company. Do you know how many people could kidnap me and hold me ransom, or worse! They could destroy my image and the entire Vocaloid enterprise!" We all just laughed. "Hey I'm serious!"

**Rin's POV**

Ki-ru is so funny. And he's paranoid. He brought us to a room and handed us a bunch of paperwork. We had to fill it out with information. It was stuff like, "What kind of songs do you like to sing? or "What is your preferred tempo? and shtuff like that. Len and I, since we were mirror images (or so to speak) had to fill out the same sheet. Luckily we pretty much agreed on all the same answers. Then he took the papers back and put them in their respected files. He said that we could go look around the building for a bit while he got our papers and songs filed. We nodded and headed out. Len and I went to the roof.

"Len look at the view! Isn't it breathtaking?" I ran to the edge of the roof. I know what you thinking. Rin you are so stupid! Don't go to the edge? Haha your wrong! There is a very safe, strong fence/boundary thing so no one will fall off! If someone did that'd be terrible! I heard that there's this really tall building in America that if you drop a penny off of it, it has enough power to kill someone. But I digress, I digress. "Yeah it sure is something Rin." Len replied. We looked out at the view and let the sunshine fall on us. I glance at my watch. We had about and hour to kill. "Len let's go find the others!" He nodded and we went to the building's cafeteria. We found everyone in their eating away on stuff. We sat down with them. "Hey I heard that we will have to pick out character items!" Mikuo said. "What are you guys going to choose?" Everyone paused for a minute. "Cherries!" "Carrots!" "Bananas!" "Oranges!" "Leeks! But then again, they are already Miku's item...so negi maybe? Or spring onions? They aren't EXACTLY the same thing right?" "My beautiful cell phone!" "Way to be lame Neru…." "Quit nagging me!" "Beer!" We all looked at Haku. "Hey I dunno bout you guys but I'm over 18 therefore eligible to drink it." Moving on…. Lastly Piko said, "Umm…. I don't have a preference but my Voca-costume is based off of a guitar…so if it were a life or death choice…. a guitar maybe?" We all agreed.

Then we heard over an announcer system thingy that our papers were sorted and we could go back to the room. They all headed up into the elevator but because I can't stand Miku's elevator music I took the stairs. Because I ran up them I beat them hahaha! But then again, we were only like 6 floors away….. whatever a win is a win right? When they all got up here we went in and sat down. Ki-ru handed us each packets with demo songs in them. We had to sing them, so they could get a feel for our voice, and if they were good they would release them and we would make our debut. Yayyyyyy. I took a look over my paper. I'm going to sing a song called R-Side, and some nameless duet with Len. I looked over at Len's packet and he is going to sing a song called L-Side and then our duet. Well that's nice.

When the others were done looking at their songs some of the Vocaloid managers came in. Each one was assigned to us and then we went to go record the songs. Len and I's manager is named Lola. "Aunt Lola? You never told me you work here!" Len said obviously surprised. "Well I do so congratulations on your discovery. You've made a real breakthrough in our lives." Lola and I did a slow clap together and Len was just standing there dumbfounded. "I'm so lost." He said with his head down. To cheer him up I took his hand and we walked to our studio.

IT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO YELLOW! Their was everything a studio has in that room and it is alllllllllll yellow! They must have took into account our costumes designs because there things such as treble/bass clef pillows, coffee mugs, plates, you name it they have it. "Alright Rin if you just step in here for a second and you can meet our band members." I nodded and walked in then started to introduce myself. Huh Lola and Len are talking about something. Len looks frightened. Wonder why….

**Len's POV**

"Alright Rin if you just step in here for a second and you can meet our band members." Aunt Lola said. Rin steepped inside and started talking to the members. Lola turned around and gave me this pedo bear kinda face. I flinched and started backing up. "Lenn~! You can't escape!" She grabbed me and tied my wrist to hers. Dang. that woman is like a rock! No matter how I try to escape she just won't budge. "What…" I said. This is irritating. "You like this Rin girl huh? I saw you blush and look away when she grabbed your hand." I stared at her. "You…, you saw that?" She nodded. "Don't worry I won't tell!" Then she untied me and turned around back to face Rin. "Alright Rin. I'll give you a few minutes to look at the music and then we'll start ok!" She spoke into the microphone. Rin gave her a thumbs up and started flipping through her packet.

I on the other hand went to the yellow fridge to find it stocked with various banana and orange flavored things. I grabbed myself a banana milk and Rin and orange soda. I went to the couch and looked through my song. It didn't seem to complicated. Then Aunt Lola called to me saying it was my turn. As I walked by Rin I gave her the soda and told her a good job. Yes, I could hear her from the couch. She was so cute. Well… my turn. I went into the recording room and met the band members. They seemed nice. "I'm ready when you are Aunt Lola." I told her. She nodded and gave the signal to start. The song was a fun one to sing. I saw Rin through the glass window and she was smiling at me and then she winked. SHE WINKED~! Inner Len: Yeah man~! You go! Score~! Outer Len: Blush and then a shy smile. I'm so bipolar. The song was over and I walked out.

"Len you were so good!" Rin said. She came up and hugged me. There goes Lola's pedo bear face. Why am I related to such weirdos? And why do all of our names start with L? Whatever…. "Alright you two, I completely understand that you are in love with each other but please do not display your affections in front of the entire band." Lola stated. We glanced at the band who was just standing there awkwardly. "That's it!" I yelled. "This is war!" Then I chased Lola around the entire building while throwing bananas at her.

**Normal POV**

Miriam glanced up from her paper work to see Lola being chased by the new artist Len Kagamine. Then another worker in the building, Prima, came up to her desk. "Lola again?" Miriam glanced back at the two, and then back at Prima. "Yep. I'm surprised that she's not fired yet considering how many times this has happened." Prima looked at her in surprise. "You mean this is normal around here?" "Yeah it is. Your new here right? So you haven't really experienced yet. Lola is one of the toughest to get along with managers, I hear she even fired one of her artists, Tonio once." "Really? Wow, I feel bad for people who have to work with her." "Not really." Prima looked surprised again. "What makes you say that?" "Well, despite her outer character, she one of the best managers you'll ever meet. She does wonders for her artists. You just have to warm up to her." "Oh I…I see. Well I have to deliver these files to someone so I'll see you later." Prim walked away leaving Miriam alone at her desk. She glance back at Len and Lola. It appeared that Lola threw all the bananas in the lobby's fireplace and was holding a crying Len in a headlock. 'Len… I hope you know what you've got yourself into."

**And done~! That was a fun chapter to write. Lookie I added more Vocaloids! Well, Engloids actually but whatever. So how was this chapter? Leave you thoughts below! As you may know, Piko doesn't have a character item...yet. So I just chose a guitar off the top of my head. THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT THIS IS HI OFFICIAL ITEM. And I'm not sure if the drinking age in Japan is 18, but that's what I heard somewhere, and I'm pretty sure that Haku is over 18 so... **

l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'ll  
l'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'l

\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/

\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/

\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/

\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/

\'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'/

\'.'/  
\/

**See this arrow? It's calling you. It wants you to review. It's destiny that you two have met. Now you don't want to make your new friend Mr. Arrow sad right? Look he's even pointing to the button for your convenience.**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO MAKE MR. ARROW HAPPY~!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi again! Now on behalf of Mr. Arrow and I, THANK YOU~! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Thanks to: polomints63, Lolly1o1, rawr141414, and Jade-Queen of Fantasy for the reviews!**

**Chapter 7: Debut Concert**

**Year 2013**

**Rin's POV**

So Len and I finished recording our duet a while ago. Now the producer people are busy writing more songs for us. This is so much work. 'Well what did you expect Rin? Your assignment to be a piece of cake?' I sighed. In a few days we were supposed to have our debut concert. By then we each needed at least two songs. I doubt R/L-side or our duet count. I mean, who would want to listen to those? I glanced over at Len. He was reading some book about banana farms. He's probably thinking about owning one. Then I glanced over at Lola. She's busy talking to some person on the phone. Probably getting details about the concert.

"Lenn~!" I said. "Entertain me! Please?" I looked up at him with puppy eyes. He stared at me and got all nervous. Yup. They work every time. "Oh alright. What do you want to do?" I looked back over at Lola who was taking her dear sweet time on the phone. "Let's take the road roller out for a bit!" Did I tell you? The company gave us a road roller! We somehow persuaded them. *Insert evil grin here* His eyes lit up at the idea. "Let's go!" We snuck out of the room and made it to the garage of the building.

We took the road roller out and through the park for a few hours. People stared at us like we were weirdos. I mean they were right and all, but it still hurt.

When we got bored of that we traveled back to the studio. There we meet a very angry Lola. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME YOU'VE WASTED?" She yelled at us. "I was on the phone with your head songwriter and when I got off you two disappeared. Is that the thanks I get for having new songs for you? Huh?" Then she proceeded to rant about how children of this generation were so rude and that she doesn't get paid enough and blah blah. Cry me a river.

"Anyway, in a few minutes the head writer will be here to show you the songs and teach you how to sing them as well as the band how to play them. Be nice to her because she's an old friend." We nodded and sat down.

Then this short, purple haired lady came in. "Hey guys! I'm Defoko and I'm the head of songwriting for you two. Now let's get down to business shall we?" We led her to the couch and she pulled out some packets of papers. "Here I have four songs. A solo for each of you, and then one duet and a group song. Rin your song is titled "Meltdown" and Len yours is "Spice". The duet you will be singing is called "Rin(g) Rin(g) Signal" and the group song is called "Honey". The group song consists of you two, Meiko, Miku, Kaito, Haku, Teto, and Neru. Got all that." Len and I barely had time to nod before she pulled us into the practice room. "Now get to work!"

After about two hours of trying to sing the songs, I'd say we did pretty well. Len was blushing the entire time of his song and kept saying that it felt wrong. Lola was all like, "Just think of the fans!" On the other hand, my song was pretty depressing but the music and beat made it seem really fun. Our duet went well also. As we were about to go home for the day Defoko walked in again. "Alright people, time to go practice the dance for Honey~!" We both sighed and went to our next room of torture.

**~4 hours later~** (cus im lazy)

We finally got done with our practice. Sweat was pouring off of everyone but it was worth it. "Oh hey, Kiyoteru wanted everyone to come to his office." Haku said. Reluctantly, we got up and headed over there. 'I hope we aren't in trouble.'

**Len's POV**

Everyone made it to the door. We were all nervous it seemed. Well who wouldn't be? Here at Vocaloid one day your in, the next, you are out*. Miki somehow found the courage to knock on the door. "Come in." was heard. We all walked in and Kiyoteru told us to sit in the various chairs that lay about.

"Now I bet you are all wondering why I have gathered you here?" He said with a straight face. Then he started smiling like an idiot. "I've always wanted to say that~! Haha you all should've seen your faces when you walked in." Everyone sweat dropped except Rin. I looked at her. "What you couldn't tell he was joking?" She said bluntly. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Kiyoteru.

"Now as you know your concert is scheduled for this upcoming Sunday right?" 'Well yeah, only three days away.' I thought. "Well because you have all been working so hard…. we've moved it to tomorrow~!" Choruses of "come on" and "why meeeeeeee" (Kaito ;D) could be heard. I only sighed. Rin was taking it well. "Does that mean we have to stay late tonight and practice more?" Piko asked. "Naturally. But hey~! That's showbiz!" Kiyoteru yelled happily. "Now get out of my office."

We all left rather glumly. Rin was yawning. "Guys, I'm gonna take Rin home now. We'll come in right after school tomorrow to practice." Rin was practically falling asleep in the hallway. I picked her up bridal style and started for home.

I went inside and got up to her room. I laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers over here. She looked like a little angel. "Goodnight my princess." I whispered while kissing her forehead. I left the room but not before closing her door. Finally I could go to my own room and get some sleep.

**~The next morning~**

"Lennnnnnn. Lennnnnnnnn~! Come on sleepyhead wake up!" I heard a voice yelling at me in my sleep. "God? Is that you?" I asked it. "Yes I'm God and if you don't wake up I'm going to use my magical God powers and destroy all the bananas in the world." That jolted me awake. "NOGODI'MAWAKE!SEE?MYEYESAREOPEN~! ANYTHINGBUTTHEBANANAS~~~!" I yelled frantically. I looked around my room and only saw Rin standing there. "Rin? Where's God?" "Right here stupid. I was just tricking you so you would get up." She said a matter of factly. I threw a pillow at her face. When it hit her I shouted, "Bulls eye!" She just glared at me and walked out of my room saying, "Hurry up or you'll be late baka."

After getting dressed, brushing my teeth, and eating my cereal, I rushed out the door and caught up to Rin and Gumi. They were talking about makeup and boys or whatever. Wait boys? This could get interesting. So using my awesome Len powers I made sure to stay a respectable enough away distance so I could hear them and they wouldn't know that I am following them.

"So I've been thinking." Gumi started. "You know Gumo from class 1-C?" rin nodded. "Yeah? What about him?" Gumi looked down a blush clearly showing on her face. "I….umm….maybe….kinda…sorta…like him." Rin's eyes got all big like. "That's wonderful Gumi-chan! I wish you luck." Gumi smiled. "Ne Rin? Do you have anyone you like?" Rin looked out into space thoughtfully like. "Well you see…. I happen to lik-" BRNNNNG! The bell signaling that school was starting soon sounded in the distance. "Oh crap we have to hurry!" Gumi said. The two quickly ran ahead. Dammit. I wanted to hear. I was hoping that maybe she'd return my feelings. By the time I got to school however there was only three minutes left to spare.

**~End of school day~**

After six hours of learning about Radicals, some country's history, unconformities, and a buncha other stuff I don't feel like telling you. "Len? Isn't it time to go to the studio?" Rin asked while I was still laying on my desk. I looked up. "Oh yeah….. CRAP!" Now this next part I whispered. "We have to get ready for our concert tonight." Nobody in this school knew about us being Vocaloids besides Gumi and Kiyoteru….. I hope.

So we went to the studio and practiced there until it was about an hour before the concert. Rin and I were taking a break in our break room place. Then we were called to start getting ready. We went to put on our costumes, mikes, and then got into position. The concert would start off with Miku introducing all of us newbies.

"Alright people we go live in three, two, one, show time!" A worker guy said.

"Hello everyone~! It's me! Miku Hatsune! Thank you all for coming out tonight! As you know, about a month ago we held auditions for people to become on of us Vocaloids. Now I'd like to introduce who has made it! Please welcome to the stage Kagamine Rin and Len, who are NOT RELATED, sorry twincest lovers, Utatane Piko, SF-A2 Miki, Yowane Haku, Akita Neru, Hatsune Mikuo, no relation to me, Kasane Teto, as you know from UTAU, and Megpoid Gumi!" She yelled to the audience. We all walked on stage and everyone was cheering and waving their glowsticks. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

First up was Miku and Kaito singing "Romeo and Cinderella," then Luka and Gakupo singing "Go Google It," and then Meiko singing "Change Me." Then Miku introduced a song called "World Is Mine" and Neru sang "Quit Nagging Me." Now Rin was up.

"Just take a deep breath." I told her. "You'll do amazing." She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Thanks Len." Then she walked up on stage and started to sing and dance her heart out. The crowd loved her and I felt like a proud father.

When she walked off stage I had a brief moment to congratulate her before I had to go on stage. 'Ok Len. here we go.'

**Rin's POV**

It was Len's turn to sing. His first solo song and everyone already thinks he's a playboy. But let me assure you right now that Len is anything but a playboy. But damnnnnnn, he looked really hot up there. I'm starting to like him a loooooooooooot more. Suddenly my computer gave off a little spark. 'I wonder what that was for.'

After Len was done, I went back onstage and we sang "Rin(g) Rin(g) Signal." I was supposed to act mad and frustrated yet deep in love with Len. He on the other hand had to be very shy and bad at telling time. The crowd loved it. At least a third of the audience started waving yellow glowsticks instead of teal. "Take THAT Miku" I said quietly while glancing in the direction of the twin-tailed demon offstage. She was glaring at me through the wings.

Len and I got off to take a break while Piko, Gumi, Mikuo, Miki, and Teto (in that order) sang one of there songs. Now it was time for the group number. We (as in us in the song) ran onstage and got into position. As soon as the msic started up we started dancing along. Meiko was the first one to sing solo.

**All**: Honey Honey

**All**: Honey Honey

**Meiko**: Honey, it is your fault I have this feeling. (Honey, kureta yone watashi ni)

This melody of love which has to, (ai no merodii ima)

bet set to repeat inside of my heart. (kokoro no naka de hibii teru)

**Rin/Len**: Honey! How do you seem to know everything about me? (Honey! Kimi wa nandemo omitoshi)

I wish I could express these hidden feelings I have for you. (tsutae tai no watashi no kimochi)

**Miku**: If we are laughing, or crying (waratte mo, naite mo)

**Kaito**: I want to only be with you (kimi to itai)

**Miku/Kaito**: I want to make the distance between our hearts zero. (kokoro no kyori wo zero nishitai)

**Meiko**: Sending to you Honey (okuru wane Honey)

**Meiko/Rin/Len**: Words of love I wrote (ai no kotoba)

I seemed to us a lot of cute emoticons (kaomoji takusan tsukai)

Let's make it a secret between you and me (futari de himitsu shimasho)

Now message you love to me (ai wo kanjite itai)

Please call me, call me Honey! (kimi ga yobu Honey!)

The sweet words I wrote (amai kotoba)

While updating the blog my heart had made (kokoro no burogu koshin shi)

I'll never tire of you, I will always love you, I will be happy. (Shiawassee to odoroki de aki nai no)

Hey won't you please tell me about you, my darling? (ne watashi ni kimi oshiete)

**Teto/Haku/Neru**: Honey Honey, Honey Honey

**Meiko**: Honey, it is your fault I have this feeling. (Honey, kureta yone watashi ni)

The earphones of love you gave me (ai no iyafon ima)

Repeat the same song over to my heart. (kokoro no naka de tsukatteru)

Honey! Why is it I can only seem to hear your voice? (Honey! kimi no koe shika kikoe nai)

My head is filled up with hearts. What could this possible mean? (Atama no naka haato de ippai)

**Haku**: All of our joy and our sorrow (yorokobi mo kanashimi mo)

**Teto**: I want to share it all with you (wakachi ai tai)

**Neru**: So could you feel the same way I feel about you? (onaji kimochi wo kanjite itai)

**Meiko**: Sending to you Honey (okuru wane Honey)

**Meiko/Rin/Len/Haku/Teto/Neru**: Words of love I wrote (ai no kotoba)

I seemed to us a lot of cute emoticons (kaomoji takusan tsukai)

Let's make it a secret between you and me (futari de himitsu shimasho)

Now message you love to me (ai wo kanjite itai)

Please call me, call me Honey! (kimi ga yobu Honey!)

The sweet words I wrote (amai kotoba)

While updating the blog my heart had made (kokoro no burogu koshin shi)

I'll never tire of you, I will always love you, I will be happy. (Shiawassee to odoroki de aki nai no)

Hey won't you please tell me about you, my darling? (ne watashi ni kimi oshiete)

Honey Honey

Honey Honey

[POSE]

-End-

The audience went crazy for us. They loved it. I looked over at Len. He was smiling at me. My heart raced.

Yep. It was a good first concert alright. With many more to come. Oh I'd better call Headmistress Luka about that spark from my computer.

I walked off stage with everyone else and went to my dressing room. I pulled it out and dialed her number. My computer was sparking and the screen was all staticy. Was the main system down? That's never happened before…..

"What could this mean?"

**And done. I'm soory you've had to wait for this so long~! -^- I've been reallllllll busy with so much stuff lately. Oh btw Happy Palm Sunday! :D **

**Next week for me is spring break so expect at least 2 updates on this and maybe around 3 or 4 of ****Just Another Oneshot.** **That's all I have to say. Wait one more:**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'll PM you, you'll get a shout out, and I'll favorite you! Thanks~!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Worries and Troubles**

**Rin's POV**

**Year 2013**

Now I'm getting worried. It's been at least two hours since my computer acted all snazzy and it still won't work. It won't even turn on. I'm afraid that I'm going to miss an important call or the Time Officials will find out. If that happens I'm toast.

"Rin? Are you okay? You seemed off after the concert." Len said as he came up behind me. I froze then turned around. "Yeah Len I'm fine. Totally fine. There's nothing to see here." He stared at me and then suddenly pulled me into a hug. I blushed. He whispered, "If you're having a problem you can tell me. I won't judge you and I'll do my best to make you feel better. So please trust me Rin."

I looked up at him and he had a small blush on his face. I smiled. "Alright Len. I'll lay it on you." I glanced around and pulled him into a cleaning closet that just very conveniently happened to be there. I turned the light on, sat down, and got comfortable.

"Well as you know I use a computer to time travel. But after the concert it started sparking and wouldn't work at all. I don't know why and I'm scared because I could get in big trouble. If my computer doesn't work the officials will send me to," I shuddered, "the place." Len looked at me with wide eyes. "Really? So does that mean until further notice you are stuck in this err, time plane?" I nodded. "And I have no idea why it's acting up like this. I'm getting scared." "It's okay Rin. Things will turn out fine." I looked up at him. "Len….."

"Now let's think of some reasonable reasons why it isn't working kay? First off, did you spill water on it?" I shook my head. "Ok then, did you install a new program that contained some virus maybe?" I shook my head again. "Oh I remember now! Didn't you say that your computer doesn't work right if you are in love." My eyes opened up wide. That must be it. "I did but….." "Rin? Are you in love with someone?" I blushed then started to say, "Yeah I am. I'm in love wit-"

"What the hell are you two doing in the closet?" yelled Meiko as the door swung open. Len and I both blushed. Meiko just sighed. "Please tell me you two didn't do anything….. you know….dirty." Len got even redder. "No no we didn't it's not what you think umm Rin tell her!" I nodded my head vigorously. "Yeah, I just wanted to tell him something in private!" She narrowed her eyes at us. "Alright. Just get out."

We went out of the closet and went to the roof. I chose a spot in the corner, sat down, and hugged my knees. Len sat next to me. "Rin it'll be okay. Don't worry. I'll help you through it." My eyes just got teary and I started sniffling. "So before Meiko came, you said that you are in love with someone." I nodded. "Do you mind telling me who it is?" I looked up at him. "Well, you see, I haven't known him for the longest time, but he's like my best friend, and I don't know if he reciprocates the feeling." "Yeah I understand. You can tell me Rin, I'll listen."

I took a deep breath. "Len….. I love you."

He looked at me and then pulled me close. "Rin I love you too." We looked at each other, leaned in, and soon our lips met. It was the most exhilarating thing I've ever felt. When we broke apart my upper right leg started burning.

"Aah, ow ah." I started squirming. I put my hand there and realized that my computer was sparking….. badly. I quickly took it out of my pocket.

"System overload. System overload." It kept saying over and over. Then suddenly the sparking stopped and it turned black. I tried turning it on to reboot it but it wouldn't work. "Len…. I'm in big trouble." He just closed my computer and hugged me. "It'll be okay Rin. If you are stuck here then I'll be happy to be stuck with you." "Thanks Len." I said while panting. Then I fainted. The last thing I remember was Len calling my name.

**~5 hours later**

"Rin, Rin. Wake up! Rin?" I opened my eyes to see Len and all the Vocaloids in front of me. Including Miku. Why was she here? I'm sleepy.

"Rin are you okay?" I looked around. "Where am I?" Kaito was the first to speak. "You fainted so Len brought you here to your dressing room until you woke up." I quickly flashed a smile at Len who was standing next to the couch holding my hand. "Rin I'm just glad your alright." Gakupo said. (**A/N: haha haven't seen much of you eh Gakupo? "Shuddup.") **" Yeah, thanks I'm fine, don't worry."

I stood up and bowed to everyone. "Thank you all for worrying about me. I'm sorry to have caused you trouble." Miki replied, "Aw don't worry about it Rinny! It was no problem." I smiled. "Thanks Miki."

"Hey guys I have an idea! How about all us girls have a sleepover at my place?" Gumi said. We all nodded in agreement. "That sounds wonderful!" Haku exclaimed. Gumi smiled widely. "I'll text everyone the details! I hope you can all come! Let's get to know each other better kay~!" Gumi yelled cheerfully while fist pumping. "And I assume us guys aren't invited?" Piko asked. "Correct my shota of a friend. Any guy who is seen will be executed immediately." Gumi stated. All the boys gulped nervously.

"Guys I'm gonna bring Rin home." Len said. After saying bye to everyone we headed out the headquarters door. "So Rin….."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you faint?"

"Oh well….. a time traveler's computer stores their energy as well as skills. So when it shut down, all of my energy was lost and I couldn't maintain being awake. While I was out I was slowly charging back up. However, that doesn't mean my computer was as well."

"I…..I guess I see what you mean." Len said. "Whenever this sleepover is, be careful not to use to much energy okay? I don't want you fainting and having the girls take advantage of you…"

"Len….. what do you mean by advantage?"

Len blushed. "I mean like…. drawing on your face or putting your hand in warm water…. stuff like that… Also, you're my girlfriend and I don't want them hurting you.."

"Len….." I took his hand and squeezed it. "I'll be fine." I said, smiling warmly.

"Rin…." He leant down. I leaned up. Our lips were just about to touch and-

PANTSU NUGERU MON. PANTSU NUGERU MON. PANTSU NUGERU MON NE~!

We quickly stumbled away from each other. My phone ringed signaling that I had received a text message. It was from Gumi with all the information. The sleepover was to be held tomorrow at Gumi's house. I can't wait!

**Unknown POV**

**Year: Unknown**

"Master, I have some good news! Rin is attending a sleepover with me! I'll be able to find out more about her there! Then I can use that information to stab her in the back when the time is right!"

"Very good ****. I've trained you well."

I left Master's office and could literally feel his smile on my back.

'Good work.' I thought to myself.

**Aaaaaaaaaand there's that chapter! I'm sorry this was on hiatus for so long~! I've had no time whatsoever ****to write! But now I'm on summer vacation so expect more updates. I apologize this chapter is so short. (^-^)/ Heh heh….**

**So next thing I'll update is Just Another Oneshot! **

**Also, remember: Once this story hits 50 reviews or 15 chapters, whichever comes first, I'll write a new story! I have it in my mind and it sounds pretty good! So please review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

**I LURVE YOU!**

**LOVE- LittleMissAwesum14 :3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Finally another chapter!**

**So i discovered that Tamaki from OHSHC has a character song today! It was sexy. I've only seen the English dub (with Vic as Tamaki, still really sexxxxay) and the Japanese Tamaki has a sexy voice too~!**

**Oh and sorry but no males this chapter D:**

**OKAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid...aww...**

* * *

Rin's POV

Year: 2013

I walked up to Gumi's door and was just about to ring the doorbell when the door slammed open. Miki stood there with a weird smile on her face.

"We've been expecting you…." She said creepily. I just laughed and walked in.

All the other girls were sitting in the living room and playing BS. I didn't know how to play but it looked like fun.

"Here is what you do Rin. Everyone gets cards until there are no more in the deck. Then one person puts down a card saying Ace. Then the next person in the circles puts down two, then three, and so on. Get it so far?" Gumi asked.

I nodded. "Bu what happens if you don't have one of the numbers?" I asked her.

"That is the fun part. Say someone puts down a card and says it's the number seven. But you have all four sevens. That is when, before the next person puts down their card with "eight", you said "BS." I assume you know what that means. Anyway then if your were correct and that person did not put down the number they claimed, they get all the cards in the pile. However if you were wrong and they put down the right number, then you get all the cards. Make sense?" She explained.

"And if you don't have all four cards but think it's not the right number?"

"You can call BS or just ignore it. Thought it makes the game more fun if you call BS. I advise you to keep a poker face then entire time. If you stutter and blush or something then other people know your lying." She pointed out.

I was between Neru and Miki with Miku next to Neru, then Teto, and Gumi next to Miki. Miku started with an ace. Then it went to Neru, me, and everyone. No called a BS yet. Then it was my turn. I was at Jack. I took one of my cards and went, "J-Jack." I put it down and Miku called out, "BS." I smirked. She picked up the card and frowned. Yup. I actually put down a Jack.

"Well played Rin!" Teto cheered. I just flashed her a smile while Miku gathered up her big pile of cards. The rest of the game she stared daggers at me. Neru ended up winning.

Then we decided to play truth or dare.

"Alright Neru. Truth or dare." Teto asked.

"Truth."

"Why are you always on your phone." She looked slightly nervous at this.

"Because I actually have a lot of friends who like to know what I'm up too every secone so they keep texting me and I never have time to put my phone down. Once one conversation ends another one starts." Teto nodded.

"I see."

"Okay moving on, Miki…truth or dare?" She looked at Miki.

"Dare. Nothing to bad please." She said looking nervous.

Neru smirked. "I dare you to say, "In my pants" after every sentence."

"Umm….alright…. in my pants." She frowned. It was really funny.

"Miku-chan, truth or dare in my pants?"

"No I don't wat to play turh or dare in your pants. And dare."

"You have to be handcuffed to Rin the whole night in my pants. I've noticed some bad tension between you too in my pants." Although it was meant to be serious the way it sounded with in my pants and the end of the sentence was to hilarious.

"Here's you handcuffs~!" Teto screamed pulling them out of nowhere. We were now hand cuffed to each other. 'Great.' I thought.

"I'm not happy about this either got it?" Miku whispered to me.

"Finally, Teto, truth or dare." She asked Teto.

"TRUTH BABY."

"Well, on a scale of 1 to 10 how much would you like to kiss Len." She asked obviously to get at me.

"10 definitely. He's adorable. Sorry Rin." She said apologetically.

"No it's fine." I elbowed Miku. We then were in a full out secret elbow war.

"Gumi, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to your brother and proclaim your love to him!"

"OH GUMO~~~~~~!"

"What is it baby sister?"

"I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART LET'S GET MARRIED! I WANT YOUR BABIES! LET'S ELOPE!"

"WHAT THE HELL GUMI WE ARE SIBLINGS THAT'S WRONG! NO GO BACK TO YOUR FRIENDS! LEAVE ME TO PLAY MY GAMES. GOD!" He yelled back.

We all laughed and Gumi came back sad. "Aww he doesn't love me." We patted her back. "There are other fish in the sea." Gumi looked up. "But I don't want a fish. I want a human boy." I smiled at her. "He'll come."

"Rin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you in love with Len?"

I blushed. "Yes." I said quietly. "AWWWWWWWWWWW." Everyone squealed except Miku. She looked…..lost…

"Guys let's watch a movie!" Gumi suggested.

We decided on one and sat down to watch it. Neru left to make a quick call. Miku went to the bathroom. (The hand cuff thing got revoked due to me having to pee earlier. They forgot to put them back on. Lucky me.)

Miku's POV

Year: 2013

I made the excuse saying I had to pee but I actually went to see who Neru was calling. I have my suspicions about her.

"Yes, yes. I've texted you exactly what she's been doing. Yes everything. Right now they are watching a movie. They are so stupid. I've got them fooled. Miku is suspicious I can tell. Rin is so oblivious. Yes…yes.. I will. Don't worry. In about a month or two I will have gathered all my information and we can commence the plan. Alright. Goodbye…..master…."

"The plan for what?" I said coming out of the shadows into view.

Neru smirked. "Why do you care twin tails?" Now I was mad nobody insults my twin tails.

"If you try to hurt Rin in anyway I will end you."

"Heh….. we'll see about that."

"To think all this time…. my suspicions were right. Now that you've turned of your data block I can tell… you're from the future as well!"

"Neru….." I heard Rin behind me gasp.

Oh shit…..

Rin's POV

Year: 2013

It was about ten minutes into the movie and neither Miku nor Neru had come back yet. Neru I understand that phone calls could take a while. I'm guilty with Len about that. But Miku, most people only take up to five minutes. Unless they have the runs or something.

"I'm gonna go check on those two to see what's taking so long." I told Miki, Gumi, and Teto. They nodded and kept their eyes glued to the screen.

I walked to the bathroom but Miku wasn't in there, Then I heard people talking from the kitchen.

I walked in to hear Miku say, "To think all this time…. my suspicions were right. Now that you've turned of your data block I can tell… you're from the future as well!"

I must've looked like a deer in headlights.

"Neru…" I gasped.

**IT WAS NERU THE WHOLE TIME! **

**I made you think it was Gumi huh? NOPE! Mwahahahaha I feel evil.**

**Sorry for the late update. **

**Umm well you'll find out more about the whole Neru thing next chapter. Along with some stuff about Master.**

**How are you liking the story so far? **

**This is the start of some arc. I dunno what to call it.**

**Anyhoo you know what to do!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE PLEASE! :D**

**oh yeah i changed my username to: HeartBenny. (Why is on my profile)**


End file.
